Tiffany Triple Threat
by TMan5636
Summary: When a new girl from Italy arrives in Diamond City, she encounters all kinds of villainous acts which puts her and her powers to the test. Warning: will contain some violent scenes, a little bit of crude humour here and there, quite a bit of romance, and a ton of crossovers from several Cartoons and Video Games all clashed into one city. Heavily inspired from Bleedman's PPGD Comic
1. Welcome to Diamond City

_**Tiffany Triple Threat**_

Chapter 1: Welcome to Diamond City

The storm crashed all throughout Brescia in Italy, but it was ever so warm and cosy inside the homes. Inside one of these homes is the most well known family for both uniqueness and how they've helped out the town, the Pacifica Family. All three of them were having their dinner.

The father was known as Doctor Donald Pacifica, an Italian round-headed mid 40s man with large glasses, brown shaggy hair in a horseshoe style, a brown shaggy moustache and smaller dark patches of skin all over his body, his lack of decent appearance was because he despised experimenting on animals so much he done the experiments on himself, which had some bad side effects on his physical self. He typically wears a black shirt with a red tie and a white doctor's coat, but just his black shirt today. Donald is a well renown doctor in Italy, never losing a single patient in his career, he's also a black belt in twelve different kinds of martial arts.

The mother was Gloria Pacifica, a mid 40s British woman, she's an 8ft tall super fat woman who is forced to use two super enforced chairs to sit at the table. She typically has gold curly hair, a thin pair of glasses and often wears a large red dress. Gloria is the physical result of too much chocolate, smoking and alcohol, but ever since she gave birth to her daughter, she has dedicated herself to undo everything she has done to herself, not only has she became an inspiration to her daughter to keep her beauty, but all of Brescia have been inspired to try their best to never become like her.

Now for their lone daughter Tiffany Pacifica, Italian and British, a 14 year old girl with blonde hair in the style of a ponytail (using a big blue bow) which reaches to the back of her hips, lovely emerald green eyes and typically wears a red vest under a short sleeved pink open jacket and denim blue skirt kept up by a brown belt, though her jacket's off at the dinner table, she has somewhat large feet and two dark red glass wristbands, despite her appearance, she was somewhat tomboyish. How Tiffany was special was that she actually does voluntary work for the police force.

The three sat quietly eating their dinner, a typical meat and vegetable styled dinner, though Tiffany and Gloria had just vegetables, Tiffany was a vegetarian and Gloria's diet was SUPER strict, so only Donald had meat. Tiffany noticed something about her dinner, and began to rearrange her dinner with her fork so all of her vegetables are alphabetized in a clockwise fashion, Tiffany was very Obsessive Compulsive in that manner, once she finished rearranging her dinner, she looked around to see her empty house, the only thing left were a bunch of large suitcases, tomorrow they were moving again, moving wasn't too rare for their family since Donald would often get moved to different hospitals. Brescia was the town they stayed in for the longest being four years, it didn't bother Tiffany too much as she would always end up in a school with people she didn't like, so she's never had a real friend.

"Hey Dad, where are we going this time, Venice?" asked Tiffany.

"Actually it's in America" said Donald.

"America?" asked Tiffany sounding quite surprised.

"Yes" said Donald "You see there have been some difficulties at the other hospitals in Italy, so we'll be moving to America, where I've been given a permanent position."

"That pretty much means we won't be moving again" said Gloria with a smile "Donald told me there are a lot of gifted children like you there, and there have been many crimes there too so you'll have your work cut out for you."

Tiffany gave off a small smile, when Tiffany was about five years-old, she was given a special power, since then she's always done voluntary work for the police force acting like a vigilante of sorts, but all of her fights have always been against common criminals, nothing with special powers so she never had to use her full power. While most parents wouldn't let their children fight crime at young ages or endanger themselves to any extent, Tiffany's parents knew of her special power so they know she's more than capable of taking care of herself.

"But Tiffany" asked Donald "You must promise us to not use your powers right away, let people know the real you before they see what your capable of, since we'll be there for a very long time, you need to make some friends at least."

"As long as they're not egotistical eggheads who like to show off their intelligence, I'll be fine" said Tiffany.

"I will admit that half the time those students shouldn't show off their intelligence like they're better at everything" said Gloria "But beating them up isn't really the way to go, don't let your short temper get the better of you."

"I won't mum" said Tiffany "I'll try my best to keep a lid on it."

"Good" said Gloria. With that, the three continued their dinner in almost silence.

Much later, we find Tiffany in her room which was almost empty with the exception of the bed, everything was packed for tomorrow, even the glow in the dark stars and moon that were stuck to her ceiling have been removed, Tiffany lied on her bed looking up, thinking about what America was going to be like, and if the city was going to have criminals with super powers, if so, that would give Tiffany the opportunity to fight at her fullest, she was kind of excited for that, but she knew to keep her powers a secret until that happens, given the fact her parents want her to make some friends.

Tiffany looks towards her window to see the night sky with no storm to interfere it's beauty, knowing it was almost time for bed, she immediately got off her bed to get changed. A few minutes passed and Tiffany was now in a pair of bright blue pyjamas with clouds on them, her bow was removed letting her hair go, and she soon got into bed to go to sleep.

"_**New enemies with powers huh? Just don't get yourself killed! Otherwise I'll die too!**_**" **said a strange voice inside Tiffany's head.

"I won't" said Tiffany.

* * *

The next day, Tiffany was outside her now empty house looking at her father's minivan and the moving truck behind it, Donald's minivan was unique for having super reinforcements and strong wheels in the back to support Gloria's weight, typically parents sit in the front but there was no room in the front for Gloria so she used all three seats in the back, so Tiffany always sat in the front, there was also an attachment at the front, a periscope of sorts which Tiffany used to help Donald see what's behind him, due to Gloria covering the back window. She looked to see Donald and Gloria coming towards the car.

"Well, lets get a move on, the boat will be leaving in two hours" said Donald.

"You better make sure I get a middle seat" said Gloria "Don't want to capsize the boat… HAH!"

Tiffany let out a small smile at Gloria's joke, she never has capsized a boat before. Gloria was always making jokes about her weight and looks which always end with a loud 'HAH'. While it sometimes got out of hand, it was really nice to know that Gloria can laugh about her problems, in fact one of Tiffany's favourites was Gloria asking to warn the people who study earthquakes when she was about to jump a hurdle.

Soon enough, the family got into the car and her father and the truck began to drive off towards the harbour. Tiffany looked into the rear-view mirror seeing her house getting smaller and smaller, Tiffany was going to miss her house, but definitely not her school, she soon began what America would be like, since all she knows of America is the various movies she watched on TV.

The family soon got onto the boat with ten minutes to spare, about half an hour had passed since then and the boat was well on its way to America, Tiffany was on the deck watching the many islands and the waves going by, she always loved the smell of the sea, but she soon began to wonder if she was more than capable of taking down any of the new villains in America, she soon shook those thoughts away knowing she has to be. Knowing she has to at least make one friend, while fighting crime is her biggest concern, she knew how much making a friend would be to her parents, especially since she won't be moving again, so she's gonna have to get used to the people around her.

* * *

They finally reached America and the car and truck moved through the new areas. Tiffany looked out the window the entire time seeing the giant buildings almost touching the sky, Italy hardly had any buildings like these.

She then looked forward to see something that amazed her, it was a giant tower made of stone, looking at least 100 feet up, with a humongous diamond at the top shining off the light of the sun like a beacon.

"W-what's that?" asked Tiffany in shock.

"That's the city's greatest achievement, the diamond spear" said Donald.

"I heard that giant rock is a real diamond, much bigger than our old little home" said Gloria "Almost as big as me, HAH!"

"That thing must be worth millions… maybe even billions!" said Tiffany.

"No surprise considering it is the largest diamond in the world, hence how Diamond City got it's name" said Donald.

"Diamond City?" asked Tiffany.

"Our new home, not far now" said Donald "Would you like me to tell you the history on how this city was made?"

"Does it concern that giant diamond?" asked Tiffany.

"Certainly does" said Donald "You see, it was at least 200 years ago, when this place was nothing more than a barren wasteland, a small family of gold diggers discovered this giant diamond in a 30 mile deep hole, but knowing no shop would ever have enough money to pay for such a rare diamond, that family decided to play a little… game with the world."

"Game?" asked Tiffany.

"For three years, the family built a giant pillar made of stone using the rocks and mud they dug out, they then placed the giant diamond on top of that tower, no one knows how they got it up there seeing as the tower was several feet high and the diamond weighed more than two tons" said Donald "Once it was done, the sunlight shone on the diamond acting as a beacon through out all of the land, the family then said that for a price, they were allowed the diamond as long as they could get it down, but so many people failed to even reach the top it was that high and slippery, even expert mountain climbers had trouble getting up there. The family's idea was to con the folks by making enough money the diamond was worth with this game"

"So since they couldn't get enough money to pawn it" said Tiffany "They decided to get the money by making a daring game"

"Correct" said Donald "Several people have injured and killed themselves trying to get that diamond, and because so many people were too stubborn, they set up houses and camp sites so they could keep trying to get the diamond, eventually shops and farmers began to settle and soon enough, a town was formed… and 200 years later with that diamond still in place, this city was formed into what it is now, a very prosperous city"

"So the town was formed by greedy people and a selfish family" said Tiffany.

"Its amazing how much greed and selfishness could form a very prosperous city, they say there are people who still try to climb that tower and reach the diamond, some people even decided to cheat by using explosives and digging machines, but none have been able to scratch that tower, earthquakes even have a run for their money trying to topple it… who knows… maybe one of us could get it" Donald soon began to chuckle.

Tiffany was quite impressed with that story, a story of wealth and greed made such a beautiful city, but Tiffany couldn't shake the feeling that the town could have thousands of selfish and greedy people that would cause Tiffany trouble.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and now they had arrived at their new home, it was a pretty basic two-storey house that looked like it was made with giant building blocks being a house made up of three giant white squares, one for the bottom floor, one for the top and one for the garage, it also had large glass windows which covered most of the walls at the front, making it look like some sort of holiday home, Tiffany looked behind her and to her surprise, there was a large beach before them.

"We got a home near a beach?" asked Tiffany.

"Why yes, I know how much you loved the beach when you were a little girl" said Donald.

"Your father had way more than enough money to get this home" said Gloria "A little place for you to relax after your done kicking bad-guy butt"

"And the best part" said Donald "We made sure your room was suited to your OCD, we got the door and the window fitted so it would be part of your alphabetized clockwise fashion"

"Since we know we're gonna be living here from now on, we went a little extra to make sure the house would be perfect for you" said Gloria.

"Wow… thank you so much" said Tiffany feeling very pleased "I'm gonna go sort out my room now"

"Ok sweetie, your stuff should be in there by now" said Donald, soon Tiffany ran into the house to get everything sorted out "That ought to do the trick"

"Of course, keep her in a good mood so it'll be easier to make friends" said Gloria "You are one cunning fox Donald"

* * *

About two hours had passed and Tiffany finally sorted out her room, she had plenty of books, video games and DVDs as well as a large TV for the video games and DVDs, and plenty of room for her and at least four more people. Everything in her room was arranged so they were alphabetized in a clockwise fashion, even her door and window were in that fashion as well. Tiffany sighs with relief and flops onto her bed feeling glad she got it all done, she looked up to see her glow in the dark stars and moon were there as well.

"Everything's done" said Tiffany "So far I'm liking America"

"_**Don't get too excited Blondie, if what Baldy-locks says is true, you have yer work cut out fer ya"**_

"Oh keep calm" said Tiffany to an ominous voice "I'll be fine"

"Tiffany" called Gloria from downstairs "Dinner's almost ready"

Tiffany looked out her window to see the sun was almost setting, given how long the cruise took and the car trip around America, it was no surprise. "Coming" she called back, she then took off her pink jacket and shoes and made her way downstairs for dinner.

* * *

In a large dark room, everywhere was made of rotting stone with moss and weed growing out of the cracks in the walls, it was cold and there was very little light coming from the lit candles on the walls, there were even rotten skulls and bones being chewed on by large rats.

There right in the middle, was a very young girl with short blonde hair with a little blue hair band with a bow attached to it and wore a little pink dress, she sat on a stone block tied up looking terrified as someone else was walking up to her.

The figure was a 7ft tall twig like being, he had pale white skin, large pointy ears and a long nose as well as large fangs, he had three demonic looking yellow and red eyes with tribal markings around them and had four black earrings on each ear, the creature wore nothing more than black and brown robed with three golden rings attached to each arm, a brown kilt and shoes made up of various cloths wrapped around his feet, he had only two large fingers and a thumb but the knuckles had a 7cm long blade on each finger. The creature gave off a menacing smile showing his sharp teeth and fangs drooling with saliva.

"Tis is eet… I needz to doo is keel yooo end I welly beee alli powerfule" the creature spoke with a 2ft snake-like tongue

"W-what are…" the girl tried to speak but was too scared to, the creature then suddenly grabbed her neck and violently thrusts her onto her back causing quite a bit of pain making the girl yelp loudly and to shed a few tears "N-no… He-HELP!"

"Shod eet yooo worfess brud!" shouted the creature scaring the girl. The creature then prepared his other hand readying to stab the girl with his blade. The girl let out a scream as the creature shot his blades towards the girl's eyes

* * *

Tiffany suddenly shot up from her bed screaming waking up from her nightmare, Tiffany simply sits still breathing slowly but heavily with sweat creeping down her forehead and her eyes looked horrified

A little later, a strange white ghostly creature appeared in front of her with horns pointing downward and black and red eyes and bore small fangs and had long arms with large fangs but instead of legs, he had a ghostly tail coming from Tiffany's shadow

"_**Thanks for waking me up" **_said the ghost sarcastically

"Oh shut up" said Tiffany still trying to calm down but glared at the ghost angrily "That… stupid… nightmare again"

"_**When are you gonna get over it? That Troll's dead, you tore him apart nine years ago" **_said the ghost

"I know I know" said Tiffany

"_**Now get some sleep" **_said the ghost _**"You have school in two days time"**_

Soon the ghost disappeared, Tiffany finally calmed down completely, but before she went to bed, she got out to get a drink

"_Nine years ago… a ghost tried to possess me but my mind was far too powerful for him, he was banished to the deepest part of my subconscious and I now have complete control of his powers. A few days after, a troll kidnapped me claiming he wanted to eat the ghost I captured, so he decided to try and kill me for it, but my powers activated and I mercilessly killed him in cold blood, ever since that day, I've occasionally had nightmares about him, and because of that day… I never want anyone to feel that horrible fear I was forced to endure… that's why I became… Tiffany Triple Threat!"_

The end for now

* * *

_Hopefully you all liked this chapter, I will admit there isn't much here but I'm hoping to get a bit more action in the 2__nd__ chapter_


	2. First Day of School

_**Tiffany Triple Threat**_

* * *

_Since this is a major crossover fan-fiction, any and all characters (Crossover/Original) that make their debut will get a small description about them and where they originate from at the end of the chapter. Also some extra info if any changes to them are made from their original counterparts._

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day of School.

Tiffany looked ahead to see her new school called Diamond High. Behind her were her parents who also looked at the School. A large building like most schools, but seemed much bigger than the schools she went to in Italy, but what made her suspicious however was that the building walls looked almost metallic and concrete, almost as if they were reinforced. Tiffany suspected that these major threats mentioned often attack this school, she gave off a small smirk, ever since she got her new powers, fighting evil had become fun for her, so she was looking forward to an opponent making her fight to her fullest, but she soon lost her smirk, remembering that she has to keep her powers a secret so that people can get to know her real self.

"Well, here it is" said Donald. "Diamond High, your new school."

"Almost as big as me." said Gloria "HAH!"

Tiffany and her parents soon began to walk forward entering the school. Tiffany looked to her left and right to see several students between the ages of 12 and 16, what they all had in common was that none of them wore school uniform, but they did however had to wear a small card in a strap around their neck which had their face, name, age and the name of the school as well as the school's logo which was a brilliant cut diamond shape with a flag in the middle.

All of the students seemed normal enough like her, but if what she was told was true, some or all could have super powers. She soon looked to her right to see her ghostly friend slowly appeared and began to look around.

"_**Look at all these maggots!**_" said the ghost "_**Wait till they see my powers in action!**_"

Tiffany could've said that his powers belonged to her now, but didn't want to say anything, while she could see the ghost as plain as day, he was completely invisible to the eyes and ears of everyone else, she has never met anyone else capable of seeing the ghost, so she wanted to avoid speaking to the ghost often in public since people would see her talking to no one.

* * *

Tiffany soon made her way to the Principle's office where she sat on a small wooden chair next to her father, and her mother stood behind them not wanting to break any of the chairs with her great weight.

"So this here lass is our new student?" said Principle Victor Vadery. A tall fat western clothed man with short black hair and a cowboy hat, his very accent and appearance just screamed 'old western movies.' Tiffany thought his appearance didn't look very principle like at all, but the name tag pinned to his brown sleeveless jacket saying 'Principle Vadery' said otherwise.

"Certainly." said Donald, "Tiffany Pacifica from Italy."

"Like I care where she comes from." said Vadery, those very words hinted Tiffany as to how he did his job as a principle, not very well. "All I care about is whether or not she has any powers."

"Well…" Tiffany soon stopped herself, not so sure if she could say it.

"S-She does" said Donald "But we agreed for her to not use her powers right away, only in emergencies."

"Good" said Vadery "Half of them students here have some kind of super human skill, while I like how they take care of them villainous varmints, they're always breaking SOMETHING of school property."

"Well we assure you, Tiffany will do her best to behave." said Gloria.

"There's a difference between them words and actions, she says it but will she DO it?" asked Vadery.

Tiffany wasn't sure what to say, while she said she wouldn't, it really depended if she would be with anyone that would anger her such as arrogant students. So keeping her short temper in line would be a challenge "You can take my word for it Principle Vadery, I'll keep my powers in line!" said Tiffany with a perky cheery tone, the tone was somewhat faked just to hide her lack of confidence, and it worked as the principle gave off a small smile.

"Good" said Vadery "Now lets get down to business." he soon placed a small name tag with a strap on it to go around one's neck onto the table, the card had a recent photo of Tiffany as well as her name, the school's name and logo, much like what Tiffany saw before "Now as yall might have guessed, Diamond High doesn't use them School Uniforms, you just need to have this here card. Around your neck or in your pocket, I don't care, just as long as its with you."

Tiffany took the card and looked at it, "Cool." she said quietly.

"Now then, your class is 302 on the top floor, you'll start all school days there before moving to them other classrooms" said Vadery, he then took out an A4 sheet of paper with a spreadsheet on it "This here is yer timetable, it says all your lessons, the times they start and what room they're in, keep it with you at all times."

"Will do" said Tiffany as she took the timetable "Thanks… *giggle* Pardner."

"Humorous" said Vadery in a sarcastic tone, not amused by Tiffany's western joke.

"S-Sorry" said Tiffany feeling a bit embarrassed, but couldn't help but keep her smirk.

* * *

After parting ways with her parents and the principle, Tiffany made her way to room 302 on the top floor as stated by Vadery earlier, the room was quite clean, had a few long desks with chairs as well as one wooden desk where the teacher stood behind. Tiffany sat by one of the seats closer to the teacher, a common thing she would do as she was quite eager to learn, plus this way no other students can annoy her without getting into trouble.

The teacher was odd however, he was a late 40s man with black hair, thick black framed glasses and had a hunch, he wore a white polo shirt with a black tie, black trousers and shoes. This teacher was called Mr. Crocker, he would be Tiffany's roll call teacher and sometimes her English and History teacher.

"Greetings students" said Crocker in an uncaring tone "Now before we begin roll call and take your poor souls to lesson one, I would 'like' to introduce our new student." he moves his hand to Tiffany making the students face her "This is Tiffany Pacifica from Italy."

"H-Hi there." said Tiffany facing the other students, some had smiles while some looked neutral, she felt a little shy having so many faces directed at her, but nothing she wasn't too used to due to her heroic work back in Brescia.

"Now Miss Pacifica" said Crocker "Would you like to tell the students a few things about yourself? But please don't take too long."

"Well…" said Tiffany "To say quickly, I can say I like Video Games, Bird Watching, and I did do some voluntary work for the police force back in Brescia."

Tiffany's forced smile soon disappeared when she heard various sniggers and whispers from the other students, all relating to her voluntary work for the police, like they thought it was funny or didn't believe her, she felt a bit annoyed, but kept quiet. The point was to just say a few things about herself quickly, she didn't want to argue saying it was the truth, not wanting to waste any time or make a scene.

"I see" said Crocker "Well alright, anyway, we will begin roll call and then you can get to your first class."

* * *

Roll call ended quickly, Tiffany was now in the hallways looking for her first lesson in class 214, she continued to walk the hallways seeing room 201 and 202 just ahead, she smiled knowing she was going the right way, she was nervous at first seeing how huge this school was, afraid of being lost, but so far so good.

As she continued to walk along the hallways looking for room 214, she looked down seeing her name card hanging around her neck, she was actually kind of glad to have this instead of a school uniform, made her feel more free, plus her school uniforms in past schools always get ruined due to the times she would fight criminals during school hours, either bullet holes or knife cuts would get the uniform, though she was never really hit by any of them, just near misses, but paying for the uniform to be repaired or replaced did become costly.

She finally saw room 214 and entered it, first lesson, maths. There she saw a few new faces, some from her roll call classroom but the rest were new faces, she simply assumed this was because each student had a different timetable.

"You must be Tiffany." said a mid 40s woman with black hair, thick framed glasses and wore a blue dress, Tiffany immediately assumed she was the teacher, though was somewhat surprised how dull and uncaring she sounded, much like Crocker.

"Yes Miss" said Tiffany trying to look cheerful. "Tiffany Pacifica."

"I'm Miss Butterbean" said the teacher "If you would like to take a seat, we can begin."

Tiffany soon noticed a seat close to the teacher, this got her attention so she sat on that chair after placing her backpack next to her. She noticed the student next to her, it was an orange haired boy with a red cap, he wore a white t-shirt with a blue horizontal stripe across it, purple denim trousers and white trainers with a red stripe on each trainer. But what got her attention the most was the large pink balloon-like nose on the front of his face. _"W-What the bloody hell?!" _she thought, _"Is that real?!"_

"Hiya Tiffany, I'm Billy" said the boy who watched her the entire time with a large smile, his goofy look was completely new to her given that she has never met anyone like him.

"H-Hi" said Tiffany quietly knowing class was about to begin.

"Ok class" said Butterbean "Let us begin" she stood up and picked up the chalk and began to write on the blackboard.

As Butterbean began to say various mathematical equations, Tiffany took out a notebook and pencil case and began to take notes of what the teacher was saying and writing down for future reference, she peered over Billy's side and noticed he too took out a notebook, the notebook's cover had Hello Kitty which made Tiffany smirk a little, not expecting a boy to have something like that. She soon lost her smirk when she noticed that Billy's notebook had nothing but meaningless doodles, he wasn't writing down what Butterbean said, he was simply drawing. This concerned Tiffany a little, though it really wasn't any of her business, she went back to her notes realising she had stopped when looking at Billy's notebook, so she sped up her writing a little to catch up.

After an hour, class had finished, there was nothing really special besides a small maths test, but the notes she wrote came in handy. She looked at her timetable seeing that her next class was at room 245, much further down, Tiffany smiled again knowing it would be very easy to get there, so far getting lost seemed to be the real challenge of this school, not counting keeping her powers a secret. But what made her lose her smile was that the next lesson was Science, something she wasn't that good in.

She was now walking down the hallways looking for her classroom, she walked with Billy who was also looking for his classroom in the same hallway, she felt a little uncomfortable knowing she was walking with someone she didn't know, even though there were a few more students in front and behind her.

"Hey Mandy!" said Billy as he looked behind him waving, Tiffany was about to look behind her until the reaction of the other students got her attention more.

"M-Mandy?!"

"Oh god!"

"Save yourselves!"

To Tiffany's surprise, all of the other students began to run, some behind her bumped into her as they ran for their lives. Tiffany looked around to see only she and Billy were in the now empty hallway. She looked behind her to see one student who didn't run, because she was the one who made them run.

The student apparently called Mandy wore a short pink dress with a white collar and a blue flower with yellow petals on the chest of the dress, she wore round black shoes and had short blonde hair in the shape of devil horns accompanied by a black headband. What got Tiffany's attention the most was that she had glaring red eyes, like she was possessed. The girl slowly walked up to Tiffany and Billy.

"You didn't flee…" said Mandy as she looked at Tiffany, "Clearly you don't know who I am."

"I… know you're called Mandy" said Tiffany, she then looked over to Billy "At least that what Billy here called you."

"Yeah" said Mandy "You must be this 'new girl' I heard some people say."

"Yeah, I'm Tiff-"

"I don't care about your name" said Mandy. Tiffany gave Mandy an annoyed look "And you would do well to not throw stupid looks like that at me."

"Ah be nice Mandy!" said Billy with a very cheerful look "Tiffany's nice, she's a new friend!"

"F-Friend?!" said Tiffany "We just met!"

"Everyone's my friend!" said Billy as he opened his arms out looking like he was about to hug her, Tiffany replied by stepping back looking a little nervous.

"_Well… mum and dad said I should at least try and make some friends" _Tiffany thought.

"You'll have to forgive Billy." said Mandy "He's an idiot."

"I see" said Tiffany "Well I must be going, class is going to start soon."

"Just one question" said Mandy "Do you have any powers?"

Tiffany was a bit surprised to be asked that right out of the blue, she simply rubs her head feeling unsure of what to say. She didn't want to reveal her powers until everyone gets to know the real her "I… I'm really not allowed to say."

"You don't… do you?" asked Mandy, Tiffany was silent "Whatever."

"Well, our class is right here" said Billy "We'll see you at break time!"

Tiffany looks over to Mandy who simply shrugged her shoulders, with that the two entered their classroom not far to the left.

"Did I seriously make new friends this easily?" mumbled Tiffany.

"Don't think Mandy's nice" said another girl's voice, Tiffany turned around to see another new face, she had short red hair tied back looking a bit like a pineapple, she had blue eyes, wore a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and a blue heart on the chest, she wore blue denim trousers with a thick brown belt and two brown straps on the right thigh, she finally wore a pair of white and red patterned shoes. She looked more tomboyish than Tiffany did.

"Who are you?" asked Tiffany with a raised eyebrow.

"Call me Rika" said the girl. "And take my word, Mandy is nothing more than pure evil."

Tiffany looked towards the classroom Mandy went into. "I actually kind of guessed."

"Good. And trust me, you don't wanna underestimate Mandy or tick her off" said Rika "Billy's a nice kid but make Mandy even remotely angry and she will hurt you. That's why she asked if you have powers."

"I see…" said Tiffany.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." said Rika, she then got off from leaning on the wall and walked away.

Tiffany looked at the classroom where Mandy went into, she then noticed the clock showing that she was a minute late, so she began to walk much quicker while looking for her classroom.

* * *

The science teacher of Tiffany's classroom looked quite intimidating. He was a 7th tall early 50s man and had a large stomach, he wore a pair of round shades which was accompanied by a large orangish brown moustache which reached an inch past his cheeks, as if he had been growing it all his life. He wore a brown suit with sleek black shoes, he stood there facing Tiffany with his arms behind her back.

"Sorry I'm late" said Tiffany.

"Think nothing of it" said the teacher with an intimidating voice "You're a new student and you're only a minute late, we'll let it slide."

"T-Thank you" said Tiffany, this man was almost as intimidating as Mandy was.

"Now then, you can call me Mr. Robotnik" said the teacher "I specialise in science and technology."

Tiffany soon took a seat in the front as usual, but this time she found herself in between two male students. Both of them looked at her with smiles.

One had smooth orange hair, wore thick framed glasses with blue lenses, and wore a white lab coat with purple rubber gloves and blue denim trousers and black boots. "Salutations, my name is Dexter, Boy Genius." said the boy as he fixed his glasses.

The other boy had red hair looking like fire with a pair of yellow goggles over his red eyes which had thick black eyebrows and a small tribal markings under his eyes, his skin was pale white and wore a black jacket "And my name is Jack Spicer, the greatest mastermind in the state, maybe even the world!"

"He wishes he was" said Dexter. "My superior intellect has no limits."

Tiffany sighed, she was in between two students with one thing in common _"Oh great, I'm in between two egotistical eggheads! I KNEW this would happen" _she thought.

Soon Tiffany lost her cheerful look and just sighed in an irritated tone getting the boys' attention, but they all looked at Mr. Robotnik who fixed his shades as he walked closer to them "Now boys, save your voice for the lesson." Tiffany thought he was very suspiciously calm.

"Now then class" said Robotnik as he picked up the chalk and began to write on the blackboard "Let us begin with studying the natures of the molecules and atoms of the solar system"

"_Wait!? What!?" _thought Tiffany, something she had never covered before in other schools. _"Oh man this is gonna suck!"_

"Ah, basic 101 stuff for super geniuses like me" mumbled Dexter, soon he gave off a quiet yelp looking shocked, this was because Tiffany slammed her foot onto Dexter's.

"I sure wish they would give us something more challenging." mumbled Jack, he then gave off a quiet yelp looking shocked as Tiffany slammed onto his foot too.

Robotnik turns around hearing the noise, only to see Dexter and Jack glaring at a smiling Tiffany, Robotnik simply shrugs his shoulders and continues to write on the blackboard.

Class finished an hour later, it was finally break time, Tiffany slowly walked out of the classroom with a dumbstruck expression _"How the bloody hell did Mr. Robotnik make all that sciency stuff understandable?!" _she thought _"He's one remarkable teacher!"_

She was about to walk away until she was confronted by both Dexter and Jack who glared at her, Tiffany simply gave off a silent uncaring huff. "Any particular reason why you assaulted us like that?" asked Dexter.

"You two are egotistical eggheads" said Tiffany. "I hate it when geniuses like you constantly make yourselves out to be the best."

"Not our fault we're super smart" said Jack as he crossed his arms.

"I don't care how smart either of you are" said Tiffany looking a bit angry now "If either of you gloat or boast about how smart you are near me again, I'll do more than crush your feet!"

Dexter and Jack were silent, they looked at each other, then back to Tiffany who kept her glare, soon the two walked off. "That's quite a bad attitude you have there." Tiffany looked behind her to see Mandy walking up to her.

"I simply can't stand arrogance" said Tiffany feeling more confident facing her.

"I don't really care what you like or dislike" said Mandy "But I will confess I do like to see a girl with an attitude as bad as mine."

"Ok, so?" asked Tiffany.

"Let me keep it simple so even you understand." said Mandy "I'm the leader of a little group called the Pretty and Dangerous, a group of bad-girls like me, maybe you have what it takes to be a member… 'maybe' … but you do have to prove it."

"Thanks but no thanks." said Tiffany bluntly. "I'm no bad-girl."

"Whatever" said Mandy, "I had a feeling you would say that anyway." with that Mandy walks past Tiffany, Mandy soon stops however and turns her head to see Tiffany from the corner of her eye "A girl with no powers or skill is useless to the group anyway." Mandy then walks away.

Tiffany simply sighs with annoyance as she looked around the empty hallways, soon the ghost from her shadow appeared. "_**Why the hell didn't you do anything?!**_" asked the ghost.

"I promised mum and dad I wouldn't use my powers until people get to know the real me." said Tiffany.

"_**Well surely enough people got to know you now.**_" said the ghost.

"No." said Tiffany, "I haven't truly gotten to know anyone, it may be a while before I do get to use my powers, so please don't argue, I already feel stressed enough as it is keeping my powers still."

"_**Whatever**_" said the ghost "_**But you're certainly not gonna get any respect if you don't start showing what you can do!**_" with that, the ghost disappeared back into Tiffany's shadow, she let out a much calmer sigh and began to walk out of the hallway to go to break.

"Hey Tiffany!" shouted Billy whom ran up to her from behind, Tiffany looked behind her to see Billy.

"Oh… h-hey Billy." said Tiffany, she was somewhat glad to have met him at least, while he was an idiot, at least he wasn't an egotistical egghead, plus he did seem nice.

"Have you seen Mandy?" asked Billy as he started to walk with her.

"She left this way when I last saw her" said Tiffany "I don't know where she went though."

"She probably went to that place outside the library" said Billy. "Do you wanna join us?"

"Really?" asked Tiffany as she raised an eyebrow, she had never been invited anywhere by other students before. "I'm not sure if Mandy wants me near her."

"Nah she won't mind!" said Billy as he began to walk a little faster. "C'mon Tiffy."

"Tiffy?" asked Tiffany.

"Tiffany's such a long name" said Billy as he turned around to face her while walking backwards "Tiffy is much shorter and easier to say. C'mon!"

Billy soon began to walk forward and much faster making Tiffany move a little faster to catch up. _"So… during the first half of school, I get a new friend, learn much more in an easier way and get a shorter sweeter nickname… so far today's been pretty interesting" _Tiffany soon began to smile, she was starting to like her new school.

* * *

Tiffany had followed Billy to just outside the library where she saw Mandy with her dark look like before, she simply leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "What's she doing here?" asked Mandy.

"Tiffy's our new friend!" said Billy looking excited.

"Tiffy?" asked Mandy as she raised an eyebrow.

"A… nickname Billy gave me" said Tiffany feeling a little embarrassed.

"Whatever, last time I checked Billy, I wasn't 'Tiffy's' friend" said Mandy, putting a slight emphasis on her nickname, almost making fun of Tiffany.

"Well… my parents said I should try and make friends… I guess Billy is a good start." said Tiffany.

"Friends only get in the way" said Mandy as she moved herself from the wall "I have team-members… Billy… is a very faint exception."

Tiffany turns her head to see Billy who continued to keep his goofy smile, almost as if he didn't understand what Mandy was saying. "Well… regardless, my parents wanted me to make friends, so I am."

Mandy simply huffs as she looked the other way. Soon a sound got their attention as they all looked towards the west, it sounded like an explosion, but it was quiet, like it was far away.

"Was that… an explosion?" muttered Tiffany.

"Sounds like something's going on outside school" said Mandy with a bored tone.

"Maybe a super villain's showed up!" shouted Billy looking excited "C'mon lets go check it out!"

With that, Billy ran off to the west Tiffany simply tilted her head feeling confused about Billy's hyperactivity, but soon she smirked "Alright, sounds fun actually." she mumbled, she then ran off after Billy "Wouldn't be the first time I left school during break."

"Idiots." muttered Mandy, she let out a small sigh as she began to follow them, but walking slowly.

Tiffany and Billy arrived at the section of Diamond City where the explosion came from, an easy ten minute walk, they arrived much quicker than that since they were running. Tiffany looked ahead in shock to see what caused the explosion, an 8ft tall super muscular man in big bulky green armour generating electricity, he also had black spheres in his hands which revealed to be bombs when he threw them into buildings.

"_Out of all the criminals I fought, I've never faced anyone with such advance technology!" _thought Tiffany looking quite surprised _"It's… unreal!"_

The police surrounding the criminal were immediately thrown away by either the blasts from the bombs he created from his hands or his brute strength alone. "Is there no one who can even remotely match the super power of me! MEGABOMB!"

"_**The police are pinned down and he's causing massive damage**_" said the ghost who just appeared "_**If that's not the time to fight, I don't know what is!**_"

Tiffany simply looked towards the ghost, then she looked back at Billy who continued to watch MegaBomb destroy everything. "Wow! This baddies causing super destruction!" said Billy looking excited as usual.

"_**Go ahead**_" said the ghost "_**Show that loser the might and wrath of Tiffany Triple Threat!**_"

Tiffany knew the ghost was right, she had to step up and fight "Guess now's a good time than anything." she mumbled, she let out a soft sigh getting ready to fight, she took one step forward-

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted a new voice stopping Tiffany.

MegaBomb looked to the right and was suddenly attacked, a young boy swiftly shot past him smacking a metal baseball bat along MegaBomb's kneecaps, this was proven effective as only MegaBomb's upper body (excluding head) was in armour. MegaBomb yelped out in pain and fell onto his knees in shock and pain.

The boy who attacked was a student from Diamond High, this was proven by the name card around his neck. He had short black hair and wore a red cap, he wore a yellow and blue striped t-shirt, denim blue shorts and red trainers, what got Tiffany's attention the most was that this boy had Heterochromia, his left eye was green and his right eye was blue.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" asked MegaBomb in shock.

"Heh, name's Ness!" said the boy. "The Psychokinetic of Diamond High! And I'm taking you down!"

"In your dreams!" shouted MegaBomb. He quickly fired a bomb from his hand aiming at Ness, but he dodged acrobatically despite being somewhat chubby.

Ness charged forward and swung his baseball bat upward on MegaBomb's chin sending him flying a few feet back and landing on his back hard. Megaomb quickly sat up, only to witness Ness's hands glowing.

"PSI ROCKIN!" shouted Ness as he clapped his hands together, Tiffany became shocked to see a huge cluster of lasers in various lines and shapes scatter out of Ness's fingertips, each light made small explosions as they struck MegaBomb. Soon a giant explosion formed around him making Tiffany Billy cover their faces with their arms blocking the wind and smoke.

Tiffany looked again to see that MegaBomb was now on his back unconscious with his armour completely destroyed, revealing he was very skinny. "N-No way" Tiffany mumbled, feeling quite upset.

"WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME!" shouted Billy, he then turned to Tiffany "Wasn't that the coolest!?"

"Um… y-yeah" said Tiffany trying to force a smile and the enthusiasm "That was really freaking cool!"

Soon the boy named Ness walks up to them looking surprised. "You two ok?"

"Sure are! Thanks to you!" said Billy. "Man, I wish me and Tiffy had powers! Then we could be as awesome as you Ness!"

"It... was nothing really" said Ness "Though I do appreciate your kind words."

Tiffany began to feel upset from Billy's comment about not having powers, and how she wasn't even able to even show her power before another hero showed up, so without any thoughts of the consequences, she simply walked away from the two leaving Billy and Ness to talk, not noticing her leaving.

"_I… I do have powers." _thought Tiffany _"But… I didn't even get a chance to use them…"_

As she began to walk back to school, she noticed Mandy walking towards her. "Fight over?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah" said Tiffany bluntly as she walked past her going back to school.

"_**Relax kid**_" said the ghost who reappeared, this time trying to comfort her "_**You were just a little late, that's all. There's next time!**_"

"I… I guess" mumbled Tiffany.

* * *

The rest of the school had no real activity, no other attacks nor did Tiffany meet new people properly. At the end of school hours, we find Tiffany back at home having dinner with her parents, it was her favourite, spaghetti with Dolmio, while it cheered Tiffany up a little, she was still upset about how she never got a chance to use her powers. She had a feeling her parents knew something was wrong, her pose was the hint since she was slightly hunched forward with an upset look on her face.

"Tiffany?" asked Donald looking concerned "Is… is there something wrong?"

"Its… its nothing dad" said Tiffany.

"Now deary, remember that little talk we had back in Brescia?" asked Gloria "When something's wrong, we talk about our problems."

"Well… ok" said Tiffany as she stood straight. She had soon explained everything about how a super villain attacked the town and before she could stop him, another hero quickly took care of the crime before she could even get her powers activated.

"I see" said Donald "Well… it is the city of heroes after all… just give it time ok, I'm sure you'll get your chance."

"A-Alright" muttered Tiffany.

"Besides… you're probably better than all of them. So why not save best for last I say" said Gloria, simply trying to cheer her up.

Tiffany nodded, still upset however. Once she finished her dinner, she stood up and picked up her plate and glass "Can I be excused?"

"Certainly" said Donald.

Tiffany soon left the dining room, placed her dishes in the kitchen sink and walked up into her room. Once she got into her room, she took off her shoes and jacket and lied on her bed looking up at her glow in the dark stars. "I… I still can't believe another hero got to fight crime before me."

"_**It is the city of heroes you know**_" said the ghost, still lurking in her shadows. "_**You're certainly not the only hero around, you'll just have to get used to the fact that you can't take care of every crime.**_"

"I guess…" mumbled Tiffany, she slowly turned to her side facing the wall. She still had trouble believing someone else stopped the crime before her, she's been fighting crime on her own since she was six, she was the literally only hero in Italy, now to have another hero finish the job before she could, it felt very upsetting and frustrating, what was more frustrating was that everyone around her thinks she doesn't have powers. "I just hope tomorrow is any better."

The end for now.

* * *

Characters that have appeared.

Victor Vadery is an OC of mine, inspired by several western styled leaders/managers

Mr. Crocker is from Fairly Odd Parents, no real changes

Miss Butterbean, Billy and Mandy are from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. No real changes to Miss Butterbean, but Billy and Mandy were pictured in a more anime-style due to the fact that this is a Bleedman-inspired fan-fiction

Rika is from Digimon Tamers. Just a note, while humans from the Digimon Series are going to appear, no Digimon will.

Mr. Robotnik is from Sonic the hedgehog. He was changed quite a bit, he was pictured in his realistic Next-Gen form and is not playing as an antagonist unlike his real counterpart.

Dexter is from Dexter's Laboratory, again, in a more anime-style.

Jack Spicer is from Xiaolin Showdown, no changes to him appearance wise since Xiaolin Showdown is a semi-anime like cartoon anyway. Though whether or not he's a villain, that's yet to be confirmed.

MegaBomb is a one-shot original villain made for the sake of the chapter, more like him will be made, I don't think he'll make another appearance.

Last is Ness is from Earthbound/Mother 2. The main change from him really is his eyes, instead of being beady, he has one green and one blue. I figured it would be cooler. And a bit more fitting for a Psychokinetic.


	3. So Many Heroes

_**Tiffany Triple Threat**_

_This chapter is going to be longer than usual, this is because I wanted to get every important part into this one chapter._

Chapter 3: So Many Heroes

Tuesday.

Tiffany was still feeling a bit down from yesterday, but she decided to not let it get to her too much, it was only once, she still has time to fight a criminal and show Diamond City what she's capable of.

We find Tiffany heading towards room 125 for her third lesson, History. Most of the faces she recognised, this was her first history class so the teacher was new to her. The teacher was a 5ft late 30s man with brown hair, a big round nose and a big bushy moustache, he wore a plain white polo shirt, blue trousers and brown boots. It wasn't Crocker however, but she did remember hearing that Crocker would occasionally be her History Teacher, not all the time.

"Sorry I'm late" said Tiffany.

The teacher noticed her and his eyes widened, almost as if he was completely shocked to see her, but he soon recollected himself "T-That's alright" said the teacher "You're the new student right? Tiffany Pacifica?"

"Y-Yes sir… but how did you know my name?" asked Tiffany as she raised an eyebrow.

"I…" the teacher looked like he was startled by Tiffany's question "A-Aren't I suppose to know the names of my students?" Tiffany gave a simple 'hm' as a reply "Anyway, I'm Mr. Mario, I'll be your History Teacher when Mr. Crocker isn't. Anyway, would you like to take one of the front seats please."

"Uh… sure?" said Tiffany, she typically takes the front seat of any class, but to be asked that specifically was new to her. None the less she sat on one of the front seats right next to a new face.

The new face was a boy wearing a black sock-like hat with traces of blonde hair sticking out, he wore a red t-shirt along with purple shorts, blue shoes and long red socks. The boy gave her a quick wave "Greetings, name's Eddward, but my friends call me Edd or Double D."

"Double D?" asked Tiffany with a slight smirk, somewhat amused by his nickname.

"Because my name has two D's" said Edd.

Tiffany gave off a slight chuckle which made Edd blush slightly at her cute looks and sweet sounding voice. "Alright class" said Mario as he began to write on the chalkboard "We will begin with whether or not Field Marshall Haig deserves the title 'Butcher of the Somme' after World War 1." Tiffany smirked slightly, something she learned about back in Brescia, so this was going to be easy.

The hour had actually went by quickly, and lesson was already over, we find Tiffany standing up getting her stuff together until she overheard Mario speaking. "Ok class, homework tonight is to do some research regarding World War 2 for a test next week." said Mario, the other students groaned besides Tiffany, Edd and a few other students who liked to learn. "I'll be expecting all of you to have studied enough for the test, you may leave now." everyone was about to walk off until Mario spoke again "Not you Tiffany."

"Huh?" asked Tiffany "Why?"

"I'd like to have a quick word with you… in private." said Mario.

Tiffany felt a bit nervous, she was certain she did nothing wrong, but she still stood there waiting for the rest of the students to leave, Mario then walks up to the door and closes it. "So… what's up?" asked Tiffany "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh nothing of the sort" said Mario, "I just wanted to ask something, you came from Italy right? So I'm assuming you're Tiffany Triple Threat?"

"Y-Yeah! I am!" said Tiffany sounding surprised, she never expected anyone to know her hero name.

"I thought so" said Mario as he crossed his arms with a smirk. "I learned about your work a while back."

"Heh… sure is nice I'm not a complete stranger outside Italy." said Tiffany as she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I was a hero once until I retired five years ago." said Mario as he walked a little closer to her "That's how I recognised you, I don't think I've seen anyone fight crime at the age of five or something."

"So you were a hero too huh?" asked Tiffany "How come you retired?"

"I had a family to raise" said Mario "Back then I was known as Super Mario, I took on several powerful opponents, especially the Demon King known as Bowser! He was tough! But I know I can rest easy with all the new heroes coming out of the woodworks."

"Cool!" said Tiffany.

"So who knows" said Mario who began to slowly walk behind her, Tiffany began to feel a bit creeped out actually so she quickly turned around to face him "Maybe you could come round my place and I can show you some of my super hero moves, maybe even teach you a thing or two."

"W-Well…" Tiffany muttered, starting to feel uncomfortable.

Mario soon placed his right hand on her right shoulder "I assure you they will be useful for your heroic career."

"Yo Tiffy" shouted Billy who just entered the classroom, "You coming?"

Tiffany looked behind her seeing Billy, so she quickly stepped away from Mario "Alright, I'll see you later Mr. Mario."

"O-Of course" said Mario forcing a smile "Take care." as Tiffany and Billy left the classroom closing the door, Mario let out an annoyed sigh.

We find Tiffany running out of the school sometime after the forth lesson, she heard another explosion from the east side this time, but this one was louder, so it was either bigger, or closer. To her surprise it was both…

The part of town was being destroyed by a giant mechanical dinosaur with a glass dome on the top with someone in it controlling the machine.

"This town of heroes will now become the town of Mojo Jojo for that is the town fitting for me and me alone, for I! Mojo Jojo shall take over this town with my Mega Mecha Machine Dinosaur." said the one in the glass dome.

Tiffany felt a bit nervous, she never fought anything this huge before, not even the criminal from yesterday was this big "Well… the bigger they are… the harder they fa-"

Suddenly four lights shot over her high in the sky, they were red, blue, green and yellow, but the yellow one had traces of smoke similar to a jet flying over. The lights buzzed around the machine dinosaur smashing it in various places.

"Stop! Cease! Desist!" shouted Mojo Jojo "You are not allowed to be busting up my mechanical dinosaur with your annoying powers! Only I can bust up my machines when they are scrap, because that is what scrap is-"

Mojo didn't have time to finish his odd sentence as the machine blew up sending out a large shockwave which almost threw Tiffany off her feet. She looked to see that Mojo Jojo was in fact a 4ft green skinned monkey wearing a purple outfit with a white dome-like headwear, he simply sat on the ground looking pouty as the policemen came over and arrested him.

The four lights appeared as students from Diamond High, Tiffany saw their faces but didn't know them specifically. All four of them wore sailor-like uniforms, one had long orange hair and a red uniform, one had blonde hair in pigtails and wore a blue uniform, one had short black hair and wore a green uniform, the last one had reddish hair with two round bauble-like tails and wore a yellow uniform, but hers looked more metallic, she even had a golden crown, a jetpack and small cannons strapped to her wrists.

"That was almost too easy" said the girl in green as she crossed her arms looking smug.

"_Twice in a bloody row?!" _thought Tiffany looking both annoyed and upset.

* * *

Wednesday.

Tiffany learned the names of those girls from yesterday, they were some of the greatest heroes known as the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom was the red one, Bubbles was the blue one, Buttercup was the green one and Princess Morbucks was the yellow one, though she heard that Princess Morbucks was a new recruit and didn't have the same powers, so she had to use high-tech machines, she had also heard she was once a super villain. Tiffany wasn't sure about he details, but she did wish Princess the best of luck in becoming a super hero, even if she didn't actually say it to Princess.

We find Tiffany on her way to the first lesson, English in room 110. That was until she noticed the same boy from before named Edd, but alongside two more kids, one was very tall, had pale yellow skin with a big unibrow, orange spiky hair and wore a thick green jacket over a white and red striped t-shirt, purple trousers and black shoes. The other boy was an inch shorter, much like Mandy, had spiky blue hair with three extensive spikes, wore a yellow shirt with a red vertical stripe, blue trousers with a chain on the right and red shoes.

"Oh hey Double D" said Tiffany.

"Oh hiya Tiffany" said Edd, he then shown Tiffany his two friends "These are my friends, Ed and Eddy."

"Ed, Edd and Eddy?" asked Tiffany with a cute smirk "Sounds like a name for a cartoon" she chuckled.

"Hiya Tiffany" said the big kid named Ed.

"Yeah hey" said Eddy look a little suave, almost like she was trying to charm her "You're from Italy right, like some of the kids said?" Tiffany nodded "Well I should let you in on something, all new students here have to give us at least a quarter, though a pretty face likes yours, I could say either ten cents or a kiss."

"I'm new to this country" chuckled Tiffany "Not this planet." she soon began to walk off leaving the slightly annoyed Eddy, the smiling Ed and the neutral Edd, she turned to them quickly giving a quick wave "See you later."

"Bye Tiffany!" exclaimed Ed as he flailed his arms about in an attempt to wave.

"Heh, that Tiffany" chuckled Eddy "I could get used to a sassy lass like her."

"I don't think she would be that into you." chuckled Edd.

"You saw the way she was smiling at me, she wants me to be her boyfriend-" soon Eddy was knocked down by Ed's flailing arms still waving goodbye to Tiffany, Edd simply giggled at this until Eddy got back up looking annoyed.

Ms Bitters, her English teacher was very scary looking, but Tiffany had faced death in the eyes before so she wasn't too scared, just a little nervous, kind of like Mandy and Mr. Robotnik. "Alright you deadbeats, might as well teach you what you can, though I doubt it'll be of any use to your puny minds and penniless futures."

"_Maybe I should ask to be in a different class." _thought Tiffany feeling a bit surprised by her attitude. But she wrote down what Ms Bitters told them to on the blackboard.

"Once that's done, take a book from that desk over there and study it like you think it'll be worth something." said Ms Bitters, she then sat down and placed a pair of large headphones attached to what looked like an old fashioned MP3 Player, she tipped her head back listening to what was on the MP3, like she was taking a nap.

Tiffany finished writing down what was on the blackboard and took one of the books. Once she sat back down she opened the book and studied it a little until she looked to her right and noticed the student next to her, Rika, who had her book upright so she can hide the fact that she was writing down notes in her notepad. Tiffany knew she wasn't writing down what was on the book. _"Y'Know what, if Ms Bitters isn't going to care about us doing work, I'm not gonna care either." _thought Tiffany, she then placed her book upright and took out her notepad as well.

Rika looks out of the corner of her eye to see Tiffany was doing the same, "You guessed it too huh?" asked Rika quietly.

"Is Ms Bitters always like this?" asked Tiffany quietly as she turned to face her.

"As far as I know yes, she hates kids and never takes our work seriously." replied Rika "You could say she is literally the worst teacher in the world." she then leans back letting Tiffany see the other students in the front row were doing the same, as she and Tiffany were "Though some say she's the best because we can call this the lazy lesson."

Tiffany noticed one of the students in the front row was Mandy herself, the intimidating girl and Billy's friend. "Mandy… she tried to enlist me into her little group before."

"Pretty and Dangerous?" asked Rika "She must be pretty desperate in looking for a new recruit if she asked the new girl… no offence."

"None taken" said Tiffany, she could tell that Rika was mean and intimidating, but she still had a nicer side compared to Mandy. "So why is she looking for a new recruit?"

"Probably to replace me" said Rika "I was a member of her stupid group before."

"I see" said Tiffany "Why'd you leave?"

Rika let out a quiet sigh "Well-"

Suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the classroom and several more, everyone looked at the windows at the back of the classroom, even Ms Bitters heard the noise. Naturally everyone walked up to the windows to see what made that noise. "What the bloody hell?!" mumbled Tiffany.

Outside in the playfield was a gargantuan three headed dragon-like monster made of both scales and machine. But what surprised her more was that in one of the jaws of the dragon was the girl known as Bubbles trying desperately to prevent the jaws from closing in on her as blossom, buttercup and Princess flew around the dragon in an attempt to fight it, but their punches, kicks and lasers were not working.

"Oh good, someone's about to get slaughtered" muttered Mandy as she watched with an emotionless look to her face.

"Are the Powerpuff Girls really having trouble with this thing?" muttered Rika "That's certainly not common." she had a slightly more surprised look compared to Mandy.

Soon the dragon unleashed giant laser-like blasts from the two mouths not occupied which had struck Blossom and Buttercup sending them down onto the ground hard. Leaving Princess on her own "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" she shouted over and over again as she continued to dodge the dragon's attacks.

Tiffany took one step ack getting ready to run towards the battlefield _"I… I gotta do something. They're down, so I have to-"_

Suddenly a blinding light shot down onto the dragon decapitating the head which held onto Bubbles. Tiffany stepped forward again looking shocked to see who did this, it was a late 20s Asian man with short black hair tied into a small ponytail, he wore a blue and black Gym outfit and held a long sword, Tiffany's eyes sparkled at the sword, she knew it wasn't any ordinary sword. But she had no idea who the man was.

"Its Mr. Jack!" shouted a random boy.

"Mr. Jack?" asked Tiffany.

"The Gym Teacher" said Mandy dully.

Mr. Jack faced the dragon which roared it's remaining two heads at him. But Jack simply dashed forward and as fast as lightning, he shot past the beast which stopped suddenly, Jack landed gently on the ground and stood straight and calm as he slowly placed his sword back in the scabbard.

Tiffany's eyes widened to see that the dragon let out a monstrous roar into the sky as hundreds of blinding lights in the shape of sword wounds covered it's entire being. Then in a radiant light it had exploded into nothingness. _"That speed… that precision… that sword… its unparallel!" _she had not stopped looking at the sword in Jack's scabbard as he attended to the injured girls. While she was beaten to another big fight that could've shown off her powers, seeing his majestic sword seemed worth it.

"Alright class, fights over!" said Ms Bitters "Now get back to work!"

* * *

Thursday

Science was her fourth lesson so she was back with Mr. Robotnik. While he seemed intimidating, so far she was his favourite teacher, though she was interested in seeing Mr. Jack and his sword, she only had PE on Fridays so she had to wait until tomorrow. But that was for later, right now she was paired up with two more students to do a group experiment.

Tiffany had paired with two other boys, a big headed boy who wore what looked like a school uniform and had a pair of thick framed, blue lens glasses, his name was Mandark Astronomonov. The other boy had brown shaggy hair with a blue cap baring a picture of a pine tree, he wore an orange t-shirt under a black sleeveless jacket similar to Tiffany's but no sleeves at all, he also wore grey shorts and black shoes, his name was Dipper Pines.

The group experiment involved many chemicals and trying to mix them to make the formula listed on the wall, all three wore lab coats, big goggles and rubber gloves as requested by Mr. Robotnik claiming that while they were not fatal chemicals, they can cause some nasty skin and hair problems for weeks, caring deeply for her looks, Tiffany took this advice to heart.

"I haven't worked with chemicals since last year" said Dipper looking excited and yet nervous.

"Well keep your cool here Dipper" said Mandark looking confident "But you better let me handle the big stuff, a super genius like me knows what he's doing."

Tiffany let out a quiet scoff feeling annoyed to be paired up with an egotistical egghead, but she hadn't worked with chemicals so she had no choice but to follow Mandark's instructions.

Meanwhile, near the windows far from Tiffany's group, we find Rika, another red haired girl named Penny Crygor and a blonde boy wearing tattered clothing and had braces named Chester McBadbat also doing the same experiment. Chester kept his distance as he claimed girls give him skin problems, Rika simply scoffed claiming he was a simple moron.

"So how's Ashley?" asked Penny as she began to mix two of the concoctions.

"The witch?" asked Rika "I don't know, I left her stupid group last year remember?"

"Well yeah but-"

"I don't care about those idiots in their stupid group" said Rika looking annoyed "You know I can never forgive them for what they did to me. So I'm through with their stupid group."

"S-Sorry" muttered Penny.

"What did they do?" asked Chester.

"I don't wanna talk about it." said Rika "I-"

**KABOOOM!**

"KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING HUH?!" shouted Tiffany at the dumbstruck Mandark as he held two broken beakers, the mixture he made caused a small explosion which burnt him as well as Tiffany and Dipper and destroyed what was on their table.

"AWESOME!" shouted Chester from a distance.

The three looked ahead to see Mr. Robotnik looking down at them looking frustrated, even tipping his glasses down showing his dark blue eyes.

"W-We'll clean this up" said Dipper nervously.

"You'll do that after class" said Mr. Robotnik calmly as he tipped his glasses back up and crossed his arms, he sounded as if he was trying his hardest to be patient with them. "Please leave the classroom and wait there until I call you."

"Yes Mr. Robotnik." muttered Tiffany, Dipper and Mandark.

Much later after class, Tiffany, Dipper and Mandark had finished cleaning up their accident and walked as a threesome towards the lunch hall.

"I'm certain I had those chemicals right" murmured Mandark as he rubbed his chin.

"Meh, everyone has off days." said Dipper trying to cheer him up. Tiffany kept quiet, still annoyed at what Mandark did "Heh, who knows, maybe it was a ghost."

Tiffany looked at Dipper feeling confused, she then turned to the other side seeing her ghost which just appeared and shrugged his shoulders "_**You know I can't do anything, I've been tied to you so I can literally do nothing**_"

"So… you believe in ghosts?" asked Tiffany.

"I know they're real" said Dipper making Mandark scoff, being a man of science hardly believed in ghosts. "I'm actually part of a group who does research on the paranormal."

"Really? Cool." said Tiffany, she had a bit of interest in paranormal related stuff ever since she became bonded with her ghost.

Tiffany heard another booming sound, but it came from outside. Tiffany knew that could only mean one thing, so she immediately ran off leaving Mandark and Dipper in her dust.

Tiffany arrived outside, this time to see a green skinned alien in a small UFO shooting lasers from it's fingertips, but that was until Dexter came out of nowhere in something which surprised her. Dexter had his arms and legs attached to a 8ft robot which jumped up high and kicked the UFO high into the sky.

"So there ARE people worth fighting, here I thought they were mere target practice!" shouted the alien "ALL TROOPS! MOVE OUT!"

Suddenly a thousand small portals appeared in the sky and thousands upon thousands of green aliens in small UFOs came forward all aiming for Dexter.

"_No way Dexter can beat all of them" _thought Tiffany as she took one step_ "Now it's finally my chance to-"_

Tiffany then looked ahead with a dumbstruck look as Dexter shot over a million lasers into the sky destroying each and every UFO in seconds. Every alien fell from the sky landing onto the ground, but they all soon disappeared into blue lights and shot back into the sky, Tiffany assumed they quickly fled before Dexter could attack again. "Hm, those aliens clearly underestimated me" said Dexter.

"_How many times am I going to get beaten to the punch?!" _thought Tiffany _"This is getting ridiculous!"_

Soon an older blonde girl with pigtails walked up next to Tiffany looking at Dexter, she had crystal blue eyes and wore a pink ballerina dress, Tiffany recognised her as Deedee, a girl from her Maths class. "Yep, that's my brother for you." said Deedee, and with that she walked off again.

"Bloody hell…" Tiffany mumbled as she tipped her head down.

* * *

Friday.

PE was quite extraordinary to Tiffany, she was learning kendo from her teacher Mr. Jack, she never expected to be taught such a cool martial arts. She smiled sweetly as she looked down at her PE clothing which consisted of shorts, vest and slip-on shoes.

"_Kendo is an expression of the heart, balanced with the mind, to focus your body's strength. Your strength means nothing without peace. Peace that comes with learning to draw yourself from the violence your body demands, and channelling that strength into graceful harmony. This harmony gives you not only the will to achieve victory over your opponent soundly… but compassion as well. Kendo is, then, truly the way of the sword. Not merely the martial technique, but an art that we must attain. This beautiful discipline, more than the movement and form, is what I hope to teach you, beginning today. Let us all move forward, together. I know that you will do well. Today, as we truly begin, you will begin to show me your true self, and I will begin to know what I must do to truly teach you."_

"Those were the words that Jack had said, but did he really have to pair me up with this psychopath!?" exclaimed Tiffany.

"Hold still!" shouted Mandy as she charged forward. She and Tiffany were paired to spar, but Mandy was moving very fast and was being very aggressive forcing the panicked Tiffany to step back and sidestep as she blocked or dodged Mandy's swings with the kendo sword, what made things worse was that the swords were made of bamboo, incredibly strong and sturdy, a full force smack would really, REALLY hurt.

In the sidelines, we find Rika, Billy, and three more girls watching Mandy and Tiffany's one-sided fight. The girls were the remaining members of the Pretty and Dangerous. Gaz had purple hair in the shape of fangs and would typically wear a gothic outfit, Olga had black hair with two ponytails and typically wore a ballerina dress, the last was Ashley who had much longer black hair in two longer ponytails and typically wore a red robe.

"Go Mandy! Go Tiffany!" shouted Billy.

"Tiffany could be in for a trip to the hospital" muttered Rika trying her best to ignore the other PaD members.

"This new girl has no powers right?" asked Ashley "I wonder why Mandy wanted to recruit her?"

"She had her reasons" said Gaz "Probably either target practice or a maid or whatever."

"Unless she has some sort of bad attitude or something" said Ashley "Like Olga."

"AND… I can get us whatever we want thanks to my older stupid brother." said Olga.

Back to Tiffany and Mandy who continued to spar, though Mandy's violent nature was making this less of a spar and more of a death fight. What made things worse was that Mr. Jack was in the other room sorting out another class so he wasn't there to stop Mandy's insanity.

"This is pathetic" muttered Mandy "She has a lot of spunk and a bit of an attitude, but she's so incredibly weak, this is almost boring trying to spar against such a complete and total wimp-"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Tiffany as she suddenly grew enraged, it was faint and very fast, but Mandy could've sworn she saw electricity emitting from Tiffany's arms. Tiffany swung her kendo sword with such extraordinary speed and force coming downward towards the top of Mandy's head.

**CRAAACK!**

Tiffany had smacked her kendo sword so hard on Mandy's head that the sword had snapped in two sending the top half high into the sky and breaking one of the lights on the ceiling. Mandy simply stood there with widened eyes, being completely still in every way, like she was in too much shock.

"W-Woah…" Rika muttered looking very surprised, bamboo is incredibly strong and sturdy, to break it in half with just a single swing, it made her speechless. She looked to see everyone had stopped and stared in shock seeing the result of Tiffany's one and only attack, especially since it was Mandy herself, no student has even dared to strike Mandy, especially with such force. Even Tiffany looked shocked with what she had done.

Mandy kept her shocked expression, but her hands slowly loosened and dropped the kendo sword making a hollow 'klonk' sound as it hit the ground bouncing slightly. Tiffany grew even more shocked to see Mandy's forehead was starting to bleed, Mandy then suddenly dropped to her knees and began to hold her head. Tiffany soon began to speak which became the only sound in the entire room "M-Ma-"

"BASTARD!" Mandy screamed from the top of her lungs, Tiffany knew the result of her attack, complete and utter agony.

Tiffany soon threw her kendo sword away and went down on one knee "M-Mandy I'm sorry! I… I didn't mean to-"

"Y-You should've kept that damn sword!" growled Mandy as she tipped her head up to face the nervous Tiffany, Mandy's face was almost red with rage and her eyes had shrunk, looking as if she was about to go berserk. Tiffany wasn't afraid, but she did feel guilty, Mandy then moved her hands from her head and was about to grab Tiffany's neck-

"Stop this at once!" shouted Mr. Jack who had came into the room. Mandy stopped and turned to face Jack before she got close to Tiffany, whom stood up and took a few steps back.

"Crap…" muttered Tiffany "This won't end well."

* * *

Both Tiffany and Mandy were back in their casual clothing and outside Mr. Jack's office. They both sat on separate chairs facing one other, Tiffany had the look of guilt, she's never hit another student that hard before, she looks over to see Mandy who had a bandaged wrapped around her forehead, just under her hair, according to Jack it wasn't anything serious, a simply piece of bamboo cut her forehead slightly, but the shock and pain from getting struck that hard could lead to some forms of a concussion or dizziness, maybe even brain damage. But according to Mandy, she felt fine apart from the pain, she tipped to the right slightly feeling dizzy though.

Tiffany could've said something in an attempt to try and make her feel better, but she knew that even the single sound of her voice would make her angry, even seeing her might do the same which is why she simply looked down at her knees, probably trying her best to keep a cool head.

Soon, Jack came out and faced Tiffany. "Miss Pacifica, please come in."

"Yes sir." said Tiffany as she stood up and entered the office room, leaving Mandy alone.

"_That Pacifica!" _thought Mandy _"The nerve of hitting me! She clearly doesn't know of the pain and suffering I can unleash on anyone I desire! I WILL get my own back at you Tiffany!"_

Soon enough, Tiffany and Jack came out of the room "Normally that aggressive behaviour would never be tolerated Tiffany." said Jack looking annoyed with Tiffany.

"Aggressive behaviour?" mumbled Mandy as she raised an eyebrow.

"Normally this would lead to being expelled" said Jack.

"I… I understand" said Tiffany looking guilty still.

"However… because you are a new student, I will only let it slide… once!" said Jack "You will have detention for today and Monday. Now please get going to your next class."

"Yes sir" said Tiffany, with that she walked off looking at Mandy from the corner of her eye, once Tiffany went round the corner, Mandy turned to see Jack who gave a gesture to tell Mandy to come into his office.

The uncaring Mandy walked in and sat on the long wooden chair as Jack sat behind his desk. "Now Mandy, because of your injury, I can allow you to go home early if you wish."

"Hang on" said Mandy "What exactly did Tiffany say?"

"She simply told me how she went aggressive against you and struck you hard on the head, she said she got too into the excitement of her sparring and agreed to keep calm from now on." said Jack "I honestly had no idea she was so short tempered."

"Did she say… anything about me?" asked Mandy starting to feel confused.

"She said you were simply sparring like everyone else." said Jack "I will admit I am quite glad you were trying to keep calm for once, such a shame this happened though… anyway, if you wish to go home early, you can."

"I'm fine" said Mandy "Just a bit dizzy but I'll manage."

"Alright, but if you start to feel worse, don't hesitate to tell the teacher and go home." said Jack "Anyway, lesson two is about to start, better make your way to your lesson."

Mandy left the room and walked towards her second lesson, feeling a lot less angry and more so confused "Did Tiffany say I wasn't being violent? Was she trying to get me off the hook?" soon Mandy shook her head "What an idiot, taking all the blame for herself like that."

* * *

Monday.

It was near lunchtime and Tiffany was making her way to the room where she would take detention, while Jack said she had to attend it after school, Jack had to make her attend it sooner due to time scheduled related problems, her parents learned about what happened and had grounded her for the weekend. Tiffany wasn't bothered, she knew she shouldn't had done what she did, she also knew things weren't going to go well if she saw Mandy again however.

We find her in Jack's classroom when he attends history class, she saw Mr. Jack himself looking neutral, but she knew he was still upset about what happened, this time he wore a white polo shirt with a black tie, trousers and shoes, unlike he PE outfit. "Ah Tiffany, glad you could make it, please take a seat, anywhere will do." Tiffany nodded and took a seat near the middle, Jack soon walked up to her and placed two books down beside her "These are educational books on the history and nature of bamboo. Your task is to study them, I will test you tomorrow to see if you have studied."

"Yes sir" said Tiffany, and without hesitation she took the top book and opened it at page one and began to read it. So far this didn't seem too bad actually, she did like to learn, but she made sure she didn't show any sign of enjoyment. This was suppose to be punishment after all, her eyes peered up slightly to see Jack at his desk writing on several sheets of test papers, so Tiffany went back to her studying, the learning wasn't too bad, the disturbing silence was something however, all she could hear was the clock ticking and the scratching sounds of Jack's pencil. No other sounds at all, but she ignored it and continued to study.

Outside the school, we find the students outside during lunchtime, we find Billy and Mandy at a bench, Mandy had fully recovered but still looked quite annoyed. But she wasn't sure what annoyed her more, Tiffany's assault, or the fact that she took every bit of them blame, she soon looked ahead to see Rika walking up to her. She let out an irritated sigh "What do you want pineapple head?"

"Cute, you came up with that all by yourself?" she asked sarcastically.

"If your looking for your idiotic boyfriend, I think he's dating your mom" said Mandy.

"Look, I'm just wondering where Tiffany is?" asked Rika "Have you seen her?"

"I'm not her stupid keeper" said Mandy "If you wanna find her then look for her!"

"I think she said something about detention." said Billy, slightly annoying Mandy.

"Detention?" asked Rika "I might've guessed, so I'm guessing Mandy's ditching detention?"

"Think again" said Mandy "That stupid brat took all of the blame, said I did nothing to provoke her!"

Really?" asked Mandy looking surprised, she then looked away slightly "Must've been really guilty, enough to let her choose to take all the blame." she mumbled.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, everyone looked to the east to see the school gates were completely blown off. Then suddenly a strange being began to walk forward through the smoke. The being had a large round black dome-like head with blue glass eyes and a blue glass area at the top with a few flashing lights, some machine parts and a blue 'X' in the centre. He had a strange white fabric spewing out of the head with a purple collar around it, he wore black and purple robes with a white 'X' on a red sash on the front, and finally, he held a long golden sceptre with a blue orb at the top. The being simply stood still looking around the vicinity.

"What's with that weirdo?" mumbled Mandy as she crossed her arms in an uncaring fashion.

The being continued to stand still looking around at the nervous yet confused students and teachers. That was until Mr. Robotnik walked up to the being revealing to be near enough the same height, and Robotnik was already very tall. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The being simply chortled, his voice sounded like a deep man's voice, but had a computerized echo-like voice to it "My name is Sir Grodus… as for my purpose of being here…"

Back in Jack's classroom, Tiffany continued to study in silence, she heard the first explosion earlier but just ignored it, she found that now… there was literally no point in running to the first explosion she hears, because by the time she gets there, some other hero cleans up before her. Besides, she was in detention so its not like she was allowed to leave.

Soon she heard a louder explosion, this time it got her attention, seeing as how it sounded like it was just outside, the closest an explosion has been so far. She looked behind her seeing traces of smoke, there was also some slight screaming, she then looked forward seeing Jack who also looked out of the window. Jack slowly stood up and made his way to the door calmly, but he stopped before opening the door and faced Tiffany "Please remain here and continue your studying."

"Yes sir" said Tiffany feeling a bit nervous, Jack soon left the room leaving Tiffany on her own, she then looks back down to her book and let out a sigh "Its not like my powers are of any bloody use around here." the ghost was about to appear to talk to her but she placed her index finger up to him "Studying. And not in the mood. Leave me alone." the ghost sighs and disappears back into her shadow.

Back outside we find some of the kids and teachers trying to fight Grodus, but his sceptre hold powerful magic in which he used to blast his opponents away. "NOT SO FAST GRODUS!" shouted the Powerpuff Girls and Princess as they flew towards Grodus at an alarming speed.

Blossom tried to throw a high speed punch but Grodus's sceptre let out a small spark and he immediately shifted far to the left like a blur dodging Blossom's attack. Bubbles tried the same thing but he dodged to the right like a blur again, Blossom and Bubbles tried to attack him from behind, but Grodus lifted his sceptre up and disappeared before the two could hit him.

The confused Blossom and Bubbles looked around, not realising Grodus appeared behind them. "FOOLISH BRATS!" Grodus shouted as he pointed his sceptre to them and had unleashed a powerful lightning strike from his sceptre striking the girls, they both screamed in agony until Buttercup charged forward readying to attack Grodus, but Grodus stopped his lightning attack and dodged to the left like a blur again.

Blossom and Bubbles both fell down already unconscious, a lot of the students were shocked to see that the Powerpuff Girls were already down for the count. Buttercup turns around growling at Grodus who held his sceptre high, suddenly four small green x-shaped robots with singular eyes came out of the sceptre and circled around Grodus. Buttercup shot forward trying to attack him, but Grodus was immediately encased in a green barrier made up of pure energy which blocked every single one of buttercup's violent punches and kicks. This gave Ed, Edd and Eddy enough time to run into the battlefield, but knowing they couldn't fight back, they picked up Blossom and Bubbles and carried them to safety.

"Attack the small machines around him" called the injured Robotnik who sat by one of the walls "That's what created the barrier."

Buttercup noticed the X-Machines and flew high into the sky, Grodus slowly chuckled as he activated another spell. Grodus then looked behind him seeing Princess shooting lasers from her cannon arms blasting at the small machines destroying them one by one, the machines disappeared and Grodus was vulnerable, Princess didn't attack however as Buttercup was beginning her ultimate attack.

"EMERALD NUKE ATTACK!" shouted buttercup as she flew down towards the calm and motionless Grodus, but he was glowing yellow oddly enough. Buttercup threw her fists forward in an attempt to pound Grodus into the ground with her high speed and strength. The attack connected and there was a massive yellow explosion, not green. As the blast cleared, to their shock they saw Buttercup on the ground, injured, burnt and unconscious.

"W-What the hell happened?!" shouted Princess.

"I'll tell you what happened" said Grodus as he turned around to face her "I used a counter spell! Any direct attack is reversed onto them instead. So her pitiful little 'nuke attack' was her own undoing, and I still stand without even a scratch!"

Mandy looked ahead feeling a little surprised by all this, but still looked emotionless to everyone else around her "So this Grodus freak just took out the Powerpuff Girls like they were nothing… interesting." she mumbled.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" shouted Princess as she shot several lasers from her cannon arms, but Grodus effortlessly blocked each and every one of them with his sceptre. Before Princess could attack again, Grodus blasted a small thin blue beam at high speed striking Princess and froze her entire body except for her head, she fell from the sky and landed on the ground hard, only to have Grodus strike a vicious lighting bolt from the sky onto her making a small explosion, Princess lied there unconscious and he armour destroyed. Grodus prepared his sceptre again to attack the downed Princess until.

"JACK-BOTS ATTACK!" shouted Jack Spicer as a bunch of golden brown floating robots flew in from the sky and began to shoot lasers at Grodus who merely stood there as more green X-Machines appeared creating another barrier which deflected all of the lasers, the Jack-Bots unfortunately did not attack the small machines so his barrier remained intact.

Suddenly a laser from behind blasted one of the small machines destroying it, Grodus looked behind him to see Mandark with two laser guns "Can't defend yourself unless you have those pathetic little droids protect you! How does that make you feel?" he then blasted another X-Machine destroying it.

"Makes me feel alright actually" said Grodus as he turned around ignoring the Jack-Bots attacking his barrier, not noticing Jack Spicer who immediately ran up to Princess and picked her up and ran off.

Before Mandark could blast another X-Machine, Grodus shot a lightning bolt from his sceptre in which Mandark barely dodged looking panicked. Grodus then turned around and shot a new spell into the sky, everyone looked up to see the Jack-Bots were now encased in barriers freezing them. "A… Time spell?!" exclaimed Mandark.

Grodus immediately turned around and shot a huge stream of fire from his sceptre, Mandark barely dodged in time but Grodus teleported in front of the shocked kid, this time he had no chance to dodge as Grodus swung his sceptre violently into Mandark's face sending him flying about 200 yards away dropping the laser guns which were immediately destroyed by Grodus's lighting spell. Grodus then held his sceptre high and unleashed a lightning storm onto the frozen Jack-Bots destroying all of them.

Ashley immediately appeared in the sky on a broomstick as she prepared her wand "There's no way this dome-headed freak can withstand MY magic!" she then shot a lightning bolt from her wand destroying the last two X-Machines eliminating Grodus's barrier, but he doesn't seemed fazed by this at all. "NOW FRY!" shouted Ashley as she unleashed a huge stream of fire from her want, but Grodus shot a fire spell from his wand too blocking hers. Within seconds, Grodus's flame began to blast through Ashley's, she grew nervous knowing her spell was being overpowered, so before the flame could get to her, she immediately flew out of the way as fast as she could just barely dodging the fire. But Grodus immediately stopped his fire spell and shot a bolt of lightning from the sky striking Ashley.

"Hmph… pitiful witch" said Grodus as he watched the unconscious Ashley fall, Grodus prepared another lightning spell from his sceptre this time in order to finish Ashley off but suddenly-

"STOP IT!" shouted Deedee who ran towards Grodus from the side and grabbed the sceptre and desperately tried to take it off him, this gave them enough time to let Mr. Robotnik, who had recovered, run towards Ashley and caught her before she landed.

Robotnik didn't hesitate in running away with the unconscious girl. "Let go!" shouted Grodus as he removed his sceptre from Deedee's hands and then smacked her in the face with it sending her onto the ground 100 yards away knocking her out.

"Keep away from my stupid sister!" shouted Dexter as he ran forward in the same machine he used to fight the aliens. He immediately shot a barrage of lasers, but Grodus cast another spell enabling him to dodge from left to right like a blur. Grodus then immediately shot another spell from his sceptre trapping Dexter in a time stop spell.

"PSI ROCKIN!" Ness shouted while he was high in the air and unleashed his special attack, but Grodus placed his sceptre forward and spun it rapidly blocking the attack effortlessly. Ness landed on the ground and prepared his metal baseball bat and charged forward.

Back to Tiffany in Jack's classroom, she continued to read the book about bamboo, she had unintentionally drowned out all sound from outside, having no idea of the danger the heroes were in. In fact she thought the fight had stopped, but that was until she got an unexpected surprise.

Suddenly she heard the loud smashing sound of glass breaking just behind her, she immediately came out of her thoughts and looked behind her to see that it was both Dexter and Ness completely injured, Dexter only had the back part of his machine left and Ness's baseball bat was shattered. Tiffany grew shocked to see the two like this so she immediately ran up to them "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"G-Gro…dus!" groaned Dexter.

"To…oo power…full" groaned Ness.

Tiffany looked towards the shattered window and ran towards it seeing the massive damage the dome-headed invader had caused.

Grodus looked around seeing the remaining children who didn't step forward to fight, most of the teachers and students ran off leaving only a selected few left to either watch or fight. Grodus chuckled seeing the few minor threats, the only one that intrigued him was Mandy who still stood and faced Grodus emotionlessly, whereas Billy stood shivering and Rika had left. Grodus saw this as an opportunity as he moved his sceptre forward aiming at Mandy who raised an eyebrow.

Soon Grodus heard something and looked up, there in the sky with the sun behind him was Mr. Jack with his sword high aiming down at Grodus. But Grodus immediately swung around and blocked the sword with his sceptre making a loud ear piercing sound from the two weapons colliding. Jack immediately jumped back and faced Grodus "That attack should've destroyed your weapon." said Jack.

"My Sceptre is powered by both magic and technology, it is the ultimate weapon in terms of offence and defence. It is completely impenetrable!" gloated Grodus "So none of your highly skilled moves can even begin to dent it's fine metal!"

"Maybe… but what about the rest of you?" asked Jack as he prepared his sword.

"Try and find out!" exclaimed Grodus as he prepared his dodge AND counterattack spell making him both look slightly blurred and glowed yellow.

Jack charged forward and the two began to fight with almost light speed, their weapons whistled as they flew through the air clashing into one another, Jack was fast and Grodus became faster thanks to his spell, but was very focused, while his counterattack spell would protect him from direct attacks, he knew the sword had special properties so he refused to take any chances. Jack took one last swing at Grodus, but instead of blocking, he immediately dashed backwards dodging the sword while he looked like a blur. Grodus looked behind him to see the unconscious Deedee "Hmm…"

Jack charged forward preparing his sword, but he immediately stopped as Grodus had picked up Deedee and used her as a shield, Jack stepped back feeling nervous. "Y-You coward!" shouted Jack.

"I prefer to think of it as a tactic!" said Grodus. When without any warning, Grodus immediately threw Deedee into Jack who immediately caught her, only to have Grodus unleash a lightning bolt on both of them sending them far back. Jack landed on his back violently while still holding onto Deedee, but he quickly placed Deedee down and dashed forward to get his sword he dropped from the attack, but he wasn't paying attention to Grodus and that was consequential. Grodus fired a time stop spell right at Jack just before he could pick up his sword.

"Well… Jack's dead" muttered Mandy.

Grodus began to spin his sceptre rapidly and it was starting to create a huge ring of lightning. Grodus then fired a much bigger bolt of lightning at the frozen Jack causing a huge explosion, Jack flew out of the time stop spell and smashed against a nearby wall, he then fell onto his front unconscious. Grodus faced the remaining students who were in complete and total shock.

"No way! Even Mr. Jack?!"

"What is this monster?!"

"How can all these heroes lose?!"

"Quick! Call the Justice Friends or something!"

"So is that all of them then?" asked Grodus. "No one left to face me? Good, maybe now I can get down to business-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Grodus looked ahead to see a new challenger had arrived onto the battlefield. It was Tiffany, she ran extremely fast towards Grodus looking furious.

"Another little girl?" asked Grodus "Alright, I'm not picky." Grodus then shot an ice spell towards Tiffany who immediately dodged "You're fast." Grodus began to fire several more ice spells but Tiffany dodged each and every one of them, she even began to dodge Grodus's other spells such as fire, lightning and even time stop. Grodus started to grow impatient as he started to fire all four spells at once, but once again Tiffany dodged every last one of them.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" shouted Tiffany as she got close enough. Grodus used his dodge spell and swiftly moved to the right, but to his shock, Tiffany saw this and jumped to the right at the same time so his dodge was useless. To everyone's surprise, Tiffany threw a punch directly at Grodus's face sending him back a bit, this was Grodus's very first hit in the fight. But Tiffany didn't stop there, as Grodus continued to step back from the force of the punch, Tiffany grabbed Grodus's sceptre and had stolen it, Tiffany then swung it around fast to gain momentum and then clobbered Grodus in the face sending him flying further back.

"H-HOW?!" exclaimed Grodus. He immediately stopped flying and landed on his feet perfectly, only to have Tiffany throw his sceptre like a javelin striking Grodus square in the face once more sending him down to the ground. Everyone looked at Tiffany's performance in shock, she managed to do what no one else did, hit Grodus directly, even Mandy looked surprised.

"No way." muttered Mandy "How was she able to dodge all those and get three cheap shots on him? Tiffany doesn't have any powers… or… does she?"

"YEAH! GO TIFFY!" cheered Billy as he flailed his arms about.

Tiffany prepared her fists waiting for Grodus to get up _"This is it… my first real fight in Diamond City, now I can finally get something done in this city, I can finally reveal my powers."_

Grodus slowly got up rubbing his face, he managed to get back onto his feet and placed his hand in front of his dropped sceptre, in which it flew up and into his hand. Grodus then stood straight holding his sceptre, looking like he was ready to fight.

"What's going on?!" shouted a familiar voice. Tiffany and Grodus looked to the west to see Ed, Edd, Eddy Mr. Crocker, Miss Butterbean and Mr. Mario. Tiffany then looked back at Grodus waiting for him to make the first move.

Grodus stared at Mr. Mario for a few seconds, not paying any attention to Tiffany, a few quick bleeps occurred in his right eye for a few seconds and then stopped, he then faced Tiffany and lowered his weapon. "I surrender."

"W-Whut?!" exclaimed Tiffany looking shocked. "What did you-"

"I surrender" said Grodus "You win… I lose."

Tiffany began to feel upset and confused, her first fight and it's over already, "B-But… we just-"

"Take your victory child." said Grodus "I'm leaving and I don't think I'll come back." Grodus then turned around and began to walk towards the school entrance.

"You gotta be kidding me!" shouted Tiffany "You cause all kinds of destruction, beat up every super powered kid and teacher in the school, and now when I show up and get three shots on you, you're gonna walk away and admit defeat?!"

Grodus turned his head slightly to face Tiffany "Don't think I'm a coward, but what I'm looking for isn't here, so I'll be taking my leave. Consider yourself lucky."

"Hold it!" shouted Blossom who immediately flew in alongside Bubbles and Buttercup. Ness, Dexter and Mandark also shown up "You still caused so much destruction so you have to pay for your crimes!"

"I already have" said Grodus "I wasted so much valuable time on you deadbeats when I could've been doing my important mission!"

"YOUR DEAD!" shouted Buttercup. She, the other Powerpuff Girls shot their eye lasers which Ness blasted his PSI Rockin Attack and Dexter and Mandark fired their laser guns. All of them were about to strike Grodus but he immediately teleported away making all the attacks hit each other making a big explosion.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup fly up and look around "Spread out girls!" said Blossom "He couldn't have gone far!" with that the three girls shot in different directions to search around Diamond City.

Tiffany merely looked where Grodus once stood feeling disappointed. She had finally gotten the chance to fight, finally had the chance to show off her powers and fight crime, only to have her one and only opponent surrender and disappear before the fight even began.

"TIFFY YOU WERE AWESOME!" shouted Billy as he ran up to her. "You're the greatest ever!"

Tiffany didn't take his words into consideration, she then noticed Mandy walking up to her. "What was that about?"

"So is that your super power Tiffy?!" asked Billy "Do you have the power to scare off any bad guys? Maybe you're like Mandy with her super scary stare, or maybe your punches-"

"Billy!" shouted Tiffany feeling upset "Just stop!"

"Huh?" asked Billy looking confused, "B-But you save the d-"

"I didn't DO anything." said Tiffany "He didn't leave because I hit him, he left because he came to the wrong area! I had nothing to do with it, he would've left even before I arrived."

"She's right Billy" said Mandy "What ever that weirdo wanted, it wasn't here, so he left. My guess is he simply fought everyone was probably because he assumed it would bring out what he wanted."

"Aw don't worry Tiffy" said Billy "I'm sure Grodus will come back and have a rematch!"

"Billy… I'm sorry but… you're a freaking idiot!" said Tiffany looking angry and upset. "He won't come back, he made a mistake in coming here, he looked in the wrong place, whatever he was looking for is not here. So that dome-headed freak is never coming back here!"

"What do you care anyway?" asked Mandy "You don't have any powers right? Or do you?"

"I…" Tiffany soon stopped, she promised to keep her powers a secret until everyone gets to know her more "J-Just forget it! Its not important, and personally I just wanna forget this stupid thing even happened, I'm going back to detention." Tiffany began to walk slowly back to the school buildings feeling upset. _"Can't believe I wasted my time and effort for someone who was just gonna leave… so embarrassing…"_

Tiffany looked around to see the destruction Grodus caused, despite everything that happened, she was somewhat glad to know that no one died and his attack is over. At least the school was safe for now. But she had wished she was able to at least do more fighting, she continues to walk off back to detention ignoring Billy's calling to her.

The end for now.

* * *

Characters that have appeared.

Mario from the Super Mario Bros Series, if I really had to explain in more detail that would be kind of sad. Grodus is also from the same series but only ever appeared in one game, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. One of my favourite games.

Ed, Edd and Eddy are from the cartoon with the same name, pictured in a more anime-like style to fit the series.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Princess Morbucks and Mojo Jojo are all from Powerpuff Girls. Princess Morbucks was never an official Powerpuff Girl in the series and was typically an antagonist, as to why she is now an official Powerpuff Girl will be explained much later.

Ms Bitters and Gaz are from Invader Zim. Anime-style as usual.

Mr. Jack is also known as Samurai Jack from the cartoon with the same name. he's a teacher in the school to reference Bleedman's PPGD comic in which this fan-fiction is inspired from.

Mandark, Deedee and Olga are from Dexter's Laboratory. Not much has changed about them really besides the style of course.

Dipper Pines is from Gravity Falls. Kind of a last second inclusion into the series.

Penny and Ashley are from the WarioWare series, a spin-off to the Mario series. Fun fact- Diamond City was based after the same town in the WarioWare series, so the WarioWare characters might make a bigger appearance.

Chester McBadbat is from Fairly Odd Parents. Took me a while to find his surname.


	4. Popular Girl

_**Tiffany Triple Threat**_

_Just a fair warning, this chapter is kinda close to the knuckle for maturity. You'll see._

Chapter 4: Popular Girl.

An entire week had passed since Grodus's attack. Every time still, another hero had gotten to the crime before Tiffany could, stopping her from even revealing her powers. What had made things worse is that people still believe she doesn't have any powers. She had eventually decided to simply give up, no matter how fast she goes, no matter how much of a head-start she gets, another hero always appears and beats up crime before she could. She figured it was better for her to just simply not bother and keep going with her school work.

Thursday.

We find Tiffany in the hallway going to her locker, once she opened it, she noticed a small pile of letters addressed for her. Tiffany took them out and looked at them, she let out a small smile for both embarrassment and feeling flattered. They were all love letters from a bunch of boys. Some she knew, most she hardly knew. But she still couldn't help but feel pleased to be quite the popular girl. Back in Italy, she always got love letters from boys, in fact in most schools she went to, she was the most popular for her looks and powers. Since no one knows of her powers here, it felt more flattering that people like her solely for her looks and maybe her personality. "Heh, even in America I'm popular."

"Oh dear, more of them." said another girl's voice, Tiffany looked to her left and noticed three other girls with even larger stacks of love letters than her. Tiffany recognised the girls actually.

One had blue eyes and red hair in a ponytail, she wore a white t-shirt and a blue skirt, her name was Mindy, she was considered Mandy's rival, and somewhat of a spoiled brat.

One was slightly taller and was a bit more developed for a girl her age, she had long flowing black hair, a purple t-shirt with a white skirt, long white boots and a yellow belt, she was known as Trixie Tang, her eyes told Tiffany she must be Asian, but her American accent shown she must've lived here all her life.

The last girl was Veronica, she had long blonde hair in a small pony tail, she wore a white long sleeved shirt with a pink D on it as well as a blue skirt, according to the others, she wasn't as popular as the others, but she was there. She still had more love letters than Tiffany.

"Oh… the responsibility of so many boy's hearts… it can be quite taxing on one's time." said Trixie with a small smirk.

"Such a shame these losers aren't even worth our time." said Mindy putting her love letters back into her locker.

"Yeah, would be nice if any of them were actually good looking or were as popular as us huh?" said Veronica putting hers into her bag.

Trixie noticed Tiffany with her love letters, "Heh… looks like we have a bit of competition."

Mindy and Veronica looked towards Tiffany who placed her love letters into her bag. The three walked up to her. "Wow, you've only been here for about two weeks and you're already getting some attention."

Tiffany chuckled a bit "Yeah… I was always quite popular back in Italy… you three must be Trixie, Veronica and Mindy right?"

"That's us." said Trixie shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Y'know, there's a make-up session down at the department store on Wednesday, would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, I bet with a bit of make-up you could become even more popular, though not as popular as us, but you could be close." said Mindy flicking her ponytail slightly.

"Yeah, I mean you're not as popular as us, but us popular girls gotta stick together right?" said Veronica looking pleased.

"Make-up? As in like lipstick and such?" asked Tiffany "Thanks but no thanks, I'm not into that kind of stuff." the girls looked at her looking quite surprised. "Mind you, Wednesday is when they're bringing out the next issue of The Justice Friends in that shop, so if I see you I might say hi or something."

"You actually read comic books?!" asked Veronica looking surprised.

"Yep!" said Tiffany with a smirk "I've been a huge fan of those super hero comic books since I was like five or something."

"Lemme get this straight… you would rather go to a place filled with those disgusting comic books, rather than go to a beautiful clean make-up session with other girls?" asked Mindy looking surprised.

"Well yeah!" said Tiffany looking excited "The next issue is a continuation of the epic battle against Cosmoth the Galaxy Destroyer! So that issue is going to be off those shelves fast, that means I'll have to get there before school if I want to have a chance of getting a copy."

"They'll be going that fast?!" asked the surprised Trixie, all of them looked at Trixie surprised "Uh I-I mean… do you have any idea what you're talking about!? You're making it out as if comic books are a good thing."

Tiffany looked at the three surprised, but soon she grew an annoyed look "Oh I get it now! You're those types of girls who care more about your looks and being popular than anything else, you're also those types of girls who hate everything boy-like huh?"

"Well its only true that those stupid comics books are worth nothing more than the trash!" said the annoyed looking Veronica crossing her arms. "I mean… I'd rather take a bath in sludge than read those stupid things or play those dumb videogames!"

Tiffany simply glared at the three "I have nothing more to say… I'm a girl who likes comic books and videogames, so build a bloody bridge and get over it." Tiffany took out her books, closed her locker and walked past them, but then she turned around to face them "Oh… and by the way, looks don't mean a thing if you're not smart, and when it comes to intelligence, I have all three of you beat with an IQ of a hundred and forty.

With that Tiffany walked off feeling smug, Trixie, Veronica and Mindy all glared at her feeling furious.

* * *

Tiffany had arrived in the auditorium, sitting at the back to avoid the paper planes and spit balls the other students would often do, while this was her first time here, she knew it would happen, and she was right. She looked down seeing Principle Vadery - through the paper planes and spit balls - arrive at the stage and took out a microphone.

"Ahem, alright there kids, I have a special announcement for y'all" said Vadery speaking through the microphone, all the students stopped messing about "In a week, we will be having a special fieldtrip to a place called Ghastly Woods."

Tiffany immediately lightened up, she loved fieldtrips, and she had heard about Ghastly Woods being a very spooky place, she grew to like anything paranormal related every since her symbiotic relationship with her ghost. She even noticed another student next to her who looked just as excited, she recognised him as Dib Membrane, Gaz's older brother. "Man! A paranormal fieldtrip! This'll be awesome!" he said while facing Tiffany.

"Yeah, can't wait!" said Tiffany. She and Dib are mutual friends, they haven't spoken that much, but they have been paired up a few times during certain lessons.

"It will be a three day camping trip in these here woods, there have been several rumours of all sorts of unusual mysteries which only relate to them there ghosts." said Vadery "If you even believe that dern rubbish." he muttered afterwards.

'_Wow! That sounds so cool! Can't wait for that!' _thought Tiffany feeling excited.

"But I'm gonna say this now!" said Vadery. "Only thirty of you are allowed to go, we will be picking the students that do well in good behaviour and doing well in class. If you fail in either of the two, you won't be going."

Tiffany felt a bit concerned actually, she's was getting quite frustrated due to always being one-upped by other heroes, but she soon took a deep breath and decided to try her best to keep her cool.

* * *

Friday.

It was PE. And it was one of Tiff's favourite sports, basketball, though she was hoping for more Kendo, it would eventually get stale if they kept doing it constantly, so she could understand why they wouldn't have it too often. Tiffany wore a red vest over her PE outfit, it was a typical basketball match, her and four more girls in red against five other girls in blue.

Tiffany certainly gave her opponents a run for their money, while it was a strictly "no-super powers rule" she was still very athletic with brilliant hand-eye coordination. She practically mopped the floor with the blue team with barely any help from her fellow team members.

So far the score was 28/6. While they only had a minute left so it was a guaranteed victory, Tiffany still wanted to score at least two more points to beat her record in her last school.

As she dashed towards the hoop with the ball in hand, she saw two blue girls charging towards her, so Tiffany threw the ball above them and immediately slid under the surprised two, Penny Crygor caught the ball and continued the run towards the hoop with Tiffany not far from her. Before Penny could get tackled by another blue girl, she immediately threw the ball to Tiffany who caught it, dodged the last two and saw Buttercup not far from the hoop, she cupped her hands together and placed them low down.

Tiffany jumped onto Buttercup's hands and she launched Tiffany up high slam-dunking the ball into the hoop. At that point, Ms Keane blew the whistle implying time was up.

Tiffany immediately high-fived Buttercup, both looking really pleased. "That was awesome! You could be the next Michael Jordan or something!" said Buttercup.

Penny, Deedee and their last red member, Mable Pines all ran up to Tiffany and they all high-fived each other. "Wow! We won thirty to six!" exclaimed Penny.

"Yeah, I'll be honest, I've never met a girl who's so into sport." said Deedee looking excited.

"I don't think I've even met a boy who's as good as you!" said Mable as she jumped around. "Well Kevin may be close but you're still awesome."

"Thanks girls." said Tiffany looking a bit tired but still smiling "But I can't take all the credit right?"

"Heh! Might as well since you did most of the work." said Buttercup crossing her arms with a smirk.

Tiffany let out a light chuckle "Well right now I think I need a shower."

Later, Tiffany was back in the dressing rooms seeing the shower cubicles. She was actually surprised to see them, since the other schools she went to had just the one and they all had to share one. She was quite glad since she did like her privacy.

* * *

It was Sunday now, Tiffany started to feel a bit better about herself, she still hasn't been able to fight crime yet, but just as her parents said a few times now. "Give it time, I'm sure you'll get your chance."

She was in her room getting some beach equipment ready, having a house not far from the beach had several perks, so she was going to go down there for a while to relax, it would be the first time she has went down to the beach without her parents, then again they would practically be across the street. Tiffany was now in a white vest, denim shorts and pink plastic sandals, though she had a swimsuit underneath in case she feels like going into the water.

As she walked down the stairs with her beach equipment, she noticed her parents by a table not far from the door, "I'm gonna go to the beach now."

"Oh no you're not!" exclaimed Donald, surprising Tiffany. Both Donald and Gloria walked up to her looking cross "You have some explaining to do."

"W-What did I do?" asked Tiffany feeling nervous, she was certain she did nothing wrong.

"I understand you're going through a few things since you're a teenager now, but showing off like this?" Donald shown Tiffany the school newsletter, which was basically a small six page book. "Its just detestable. This came in the post just recently."

Tiffany took the newsletter and opened it "What did I-"

Tiffany's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates becoming completely shocked. There right on pages two, three, four and five were naked photos of her in the school cubicle shower. Tiffany replied by letting out a high-toned scream which lasted for ten seconds and could be heard all throughout the house and even at the beach, most of the people on the beach looked towards the Pacifica Residents wondering what happened.

Tiffany calmed down but still stared at the newsletter looking horrified, Donald and Gloria took a few steps back not expecting her reaction. "Wha… but… how did…" soon she turned from horrified to extremely furious, her hands were suddenly engulfed in a raging fire which burnt the newsletter to ash "When I find out who took those photos I'm gonna **FRIGGIN KILL THEM!**"

Donald and Gloria simply looked at the enraged Tiffany feeling nervous themselves. "Something tells me she had no idea about this." said Donald.

"I told you she wouldn't do that kind of thing willingly." said Gloria looking down at him.

"Well… shame on me then." said Donald looking up to Gloria.

Tiffany immediately stormed up into her room looking red in the face for both rage and embarrassment, now no longer wanting to go to the beach just in case anyone who's seen the school newsletter sees her.

Donald and Gloria looked up seeing Tiffany disappear. "Naturally a parent would go up and comfort her."

From upstairs Tiffany let out an enraged scream as something smashed. "Give her a minute or ten." said Gloria looking nervous.

* * *

It was Monday and the start of school, we find Billy and Mandy getting their books out of their lockers, but that was until the front doors opened letting in a very disturbing vibe, even Mandy felt it. Everyone looked to see it was Tiffany who had walked in slowly. She looked like she was very annoyed, but also tried her best to keep calm.

Tiffany looked to see the students staring at her, there was absolutely no doubt that everyone had seen the photos of her in the newsletter. Naturally, any student who had been through that wouldn't come into school at all, but Tiffany not only wanted to go on that fieldtrip, she was absolutely determined to find out who took the photos. So regardless of how embarrassed she gets, she promises the culprit will end off worse than her.

As she walked up to her locker, she slowly began to open it until Billy walked up to her. "Hi Tiffy-" Billy stopped seeing Tiffany clench her fist making all her fingers crack at once, so Billy slowly stepped back.

Tiffany noticed a slightly larger pile of love letters than last time, but this time she wasn't pleased as this time she knew they were all because of the photos, so she ignored them. Once Tiffany took the necessary books out, she closed her locker, then she turns around to face the others who had been staring at her, they all quickly looked away not wanting any trouble from her, while they have no clue of her powers, they still knew Tiffany could beat them all up.

Tiffany looked to her right to see Mandy was still looking as she stood in the centre of the hallway, she had no look of fear whatsoever. "Got something you wanna say?" asked Tiffany with an angered tone, but tried to keep herself calm.

Mandy moved from her locker and faced Tiffany properly. "Maybe I have." said Mandy calmly. Every other student kept a distance, knowing hell was about to break loose.

"Then spit it out!" said Tiffany clenching her fists.

"I'm just surprised about those photos actually, never realised you liked to show off like that." said Mandy, sounding calm but had a hint of mocking in it.

Tiffany was silent, but then she just dropped her books and took her bag off, she moved to the centre of the hallway facing Mandy looking like she was about to go berserk at any moment. Tiffany clenched her fists even tighter glaring at Mandy fiercely.

"Do you seriously think you can take me on?" asked Mandy keeping calm.

But Mandy immediately grew shocked to see what was happening. Almost immediately after saying that, Tiffany's hands were on fire. Mandy actually began to take a step back not feeling calm any more. The fire soon coursed up Tiffany's arms and stopped at her shoulders. Everyone else stepped back even more. "Yes." was all Tiffany said.

Tiffany placed her right hand back looking like she was about to throw a punch, but Mandy immediately knew what she was doing and what surprised everyone else. Mandy turned around and ran for the door.

Tiffany threw an air punch, but the flames around her shot forward into the form of a giant stream of fire which took up most of the hallway chasing after Mandy, whom immediately shot to the right after going through the door just barely getting the tip of her dress scrapped by the flame which shot far out of the front doors, hitting two parked cars making them explode, cars next to those two were thrown back hitting other cars and even a few buildings.

Mandy simply looked at the carnage with fear written all over her face, she had literally not expected Tiffany to have such power, she suspected she might have had some sort of power, but nothing like this.

Mandy looked back into the school seeing the hallway floor and ceiling were scorched, the other students pushed themselves as far back into the wall as possible, all looking at Tiffany who was gasping for breath keeping her right arm forward, as steam flew from her body where the flames once were. Oddly, her pink jacket was completely fine, not a single trace of burn on it.

Tiffany stood straight again feeling calm now, finally letting off some stream (Metaphorically and literally). All the students looked at Tiffany in shock, then looked at Mandy who looked terrified, they had never seen anyone with powers like hers, or even someone who could scare Mandy.

"Next time… I WON'T miss!" said Tiffany, she turned around, picked up her books and bags and walked off to her class.

"What the... hell was… that…?" muttered Mandy silently gasping for breath.

Blossom and Dexter looked towards the corridor Tiffany was going down. "Tiffany's a pyrokinetic?" muttered Dexter feeling both shocked and amazed.

"She really does have super powers…" muttered Blossom feeling the same way as Dexter. "That's why she arrived at every crime scene and even tried to fight that Grodus guy."

* * *

During the first break, we find Tiffany in the girls changing room of the gym area. Behind her was a black haired girl in a black t-shirt with a plaid skirt and purple framed glasses, her name was Tootie, a fellow student from her English and math classes. After a quick study of Tiffany's photos, it shown it wasn't taken from above or below like someone tried to sneak a camera in, so she immediately assumed that hidden cameras must have been placed in the cubicles itself.

"Thanks again for getting me in here." said Tiffany as she walked towards the shower area.

"Hey no problem." said Tootie who followed her "I thought it was really disrespectful of someone to do that. But what I find strange is that the only one who would do that would be a boy."

"Well yeah, makes sense." said Tiffany as they arrived near the shower cubicles.

"Yeah, but its impossible for a boy to get in here, we have special security cameras that would not only detect a boy if they entered, but make a massive alarm so he couldn't get far." said Tootie, she then looked at the cubicles.

"So that means a girl might have done it for the sake of just humiliating me." said Tiffany rubbing her chin. "My guess is Mandy or her stupid Pretty and Dangerous group, I'm not exactly good friends with them."

"Which cubicle did you use?" asked Tootie.

"Can't remember." said Tiffany, "Guess I'll have to check all of them."

"Well we better be quick then, we're not exactly allowed in here outside of gym lessons." said Tootie.

"Look, I'll take the full responsibility, don't be afraid to get out of here if you have to." said Tiffany. Tootie was actually quite surprised to hear Tiffany say that. But with that, the two entered a cubicle each and began to search for the hidden cameras.

* * *

In the school libraries, we find Mandy, Gaz and Olga at a computer, Gaz had searched the web for a while looking for Tiffany Pacifica from Italy. "Damn, no good, I can't find anything relating to her." said Gaz looking annoyed.

"There must be something, no one with powers or talents can escape the internet or the news." said Mandy "There has to be something relating to her."

Gaz typed in 'Tiffany' once more but before she could continue "Wait! Stop!" said Olga, she pointed down to one of the suggestions saying 'Tiffany Triple Threat' "Try that one."

Gaz clicked it and up appeared a small article of Tiffany Triple Threat, after clicking it, they went onto an article showing a nine-year old Tiffany Pacifica, who wore a red t-shirt and a black skirt, her golden ponytail was shorter and had a bigger blue bow.

"Gotcha." muttered Mandy.

"Ok. Here's what it says." said Gaz before clearing her throat.

"Tiffany Pacifica or mostly known as Tiffany Triple Threat, is the Italian/British daughter of Dr. Donald Pacifica and Mrs. Gloria Pacifica. She had arrived in the news articles nine years ago when she took down an entire criminal mob using the powers of fire, ice and lightning."

"Fire, ice AND lightning?!" exclaimed Mandy, "She has three elemental powers?! Damn… she's a bigger threat than I thought."

"According to this, she had fought every single crime on her own starting at the age of five, she has never lost a single fight nor has she been given a single injury, she has even taken down a man who was overdosed on steroids trying to destroy a building with civilians inside. She even took down an unknown entity from the skies, believed to have been an alien."

"Woah… so she's not just super powerful, she's had nine years of experience." said Olga looking surprised "That means she could be more powerful than the Powerpuff Girls themselves."

"I doubt that but I would say she might be even to one of them" said Mandy.

"There's more, several paranormal investigators have claimed that she could be possessed by a ghost who has given her those powers. As every photograph and paranormal detecting machines have found a white mist not far from her. The Fenton Family have even tried to prove the existence of this ghost but have only seen the same white mist that follows her."

"So her powers may come from the paranormal family." said Mandy rubbing her chin. "That means her powers could work different compared to other heroes with those elemental powers."

"That's all there is besides the trivia section." said Gaz "According to it, she has a fear of trolls, love comic books, often the most popular girl in the schools she went to, she's even moved to several schools due to her fathers job and was born with an above average IQ…and that's pretty much everything." she then looks over to Mandy "Now what?"

"Not sure." said Mandy rubbing her chin "I was originally gonna beat her up for hitting me with that kendo sword, but it looks like I'll be the one hurting if I tried to fight her head on."

"We can't exactly gang up on her either." said Olga. "Powers that great would slaughter us."

"Look, maybe you don't need to beat her in a fight." said Gaz. "What if you just got your own back in another way. Like those nude photos."

"Suppose its my only way." said Mandy. "Another option would be to find a way to cancel her powers or gain powers myself."

* * *

Tiffany and Tootie had found something in the fourth cubicle, this was likely the one Tiffany went into. There were small mechanical circles no bigger than a finger nail, stuck to the walls, Tiffany likely missed them because of the steam in the shower when it was on. There was at least ten of them now in Tiffany's hand, she and Tootie made their way out of the gym area and began to walk through the corridors.

"Tiny cameras huh?" muttered Tiffany feeling annoyed "Should've known."

Tootie took one of them to examine "Small and waterproof, while it was used for a disgusting thing, I gotta admit these are pretty well made." Tootie looked on the other side "Hey wait! There's a signature here."

Tiffany walked a bit slower to look. There it said 'Phineas.' she immediately growled, she knew Phineas quite well actually, they often sit next to one another in various classes.

Soon Tiffany and Tootie stopped hearing the bell ring. Tiffany smirked actually, because she knew the next class she was going to would have Phineas in it, it was time for her to do some interrogation.

Later at room 245, science. All the students went up to various tables to do group experiments, but Tiffany soon walked up to the table which had Phineas himself, he had a long triangular nose, spiky red hair, wore a red and yellow striped t-shirt with blue denim shorts and blue shoes. He was alongside his girlfriend Isabella, who had long black hair and wore a purple and white dress.

"Oh hey Tiffany. How are you?" asked Phineas looking his typical cheerful self.

Tiffany dug into her jacket pocket and took out the small cameras and placed them onto the table. "Fine I guess… these are yours aren't they? Could you tell me what they are?"

Phineas took a quick look and smiled "Oh yeah, those are my micro cameras. I built them for the paranormal investigation club, they're designed to automatically take photos at every slight movement and can hold up to at least ten thousand photos."

"I see… interesting." said Tiffany having a slight stern look. "How do such small things hold so many photos?"

"They don't. After taking a photo, it sends it to the computer it's linked to via wireless communication. You could potentially be on the other side of the world and get these photos." said Phineas still looking cheerful. "Which means you could plant these cameras somewhere, link them to your computer and then go do something else far away, pretty cool huh?"

"Phineas is quite the mechanical genius." said Isabella placing her hand around Phineas's shoulder.

"That is quite interesting…" said Tiffany starting to get a bit angrier "Guess where I found these?"

"Where?" asked Phineas.

"In the girl's shower room!" said Tiffany looking really angry now.

Phineas immediately lost his smile getting what Tiffany was on about. Isabella looked at Phineas with a shocked expression. "Now, now wait just a minute-"

Tiffany immediately grabbed Phineas by the shirt and pulled him closer "What… the bloody hell… were they doing there?!"

"I-I-I swear! I didn't put them in there!" said Phineas feeling panicked. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Then who borrowed these cameras last?" asked Tiffany "And you better start talking, otherwise the culprit won't be the only one who will end up worse."

"I… look I really can't say, if I say it then she'll kill me!" said Phineas still feeling panicked.

"Who's she? Is it Mandy?" asked Tiffany.

Phineas looked at Isabella who looked worried, then he faced Tiffany again "Ok, ok look. I'll tell you but you have to promise me you'll keep this a secret."

"Fine." said Tiffany "Just please tell me."

"Ok, it was Mindy." said Phineas starting to calm down a little.

"M-Mindy?!" asked Tiffany feeling surprised, she then let go of Phineas.

"Y-Yeah." said Phineas rubbing the back of his head "She came to me on Thursday and asked me to borrow the micro cameras."

"And you just let her?" asked Tiffany feeling confused.

"Well… not exactly… naturally I said no because they were difficult to make and Dib wanted to use them soon." said Phineas, he looked away slightly and began to blush. "But… Mindy… she, she kinda…"

Isabella looked at Phineas in shock. "Did Mindy… kiss you?!"

Phineas immediately turned to Isabella "I'm only human! A male human at that, I can't help myself if I get easily seduced by a beautiful girl like her!"

"You seriously let her KISS you?!" asked Isabella looking annoyed.

"Don't be too mad at Phineas." said Tiffany starting to calm down. "It was Mindy's fault, I'll be sure to get back at her for you two and for me. Thank you so much for the info, and I'm sorry I interrogated you."

"It… its fine, you deserved you know." said the nervous Phineas rubbing the back of his head. "You're more of a victim here than anyone, I mean it's you that got exposed like that."

"Oh, one more thing." said Tiffany "Who runs the school newsletter?"

"That would be the Eds and a few more members." said Phineas "They call themselves the Bombers."

"Thank you." with that, Tiffany walked off leaving him and Isabella alone.

"So… what else did Mindy do to you that you allowed?" asked Isabella looking annoyed.

"Oh Isabella, PLEASE don't start that." begged Phineas.

* * *

During lunch time, Tiffany found the newspaper room, so she immediately opened the door. There she saw Eddy at the desk writing stuff while Edd, Ed and a few more were working on the papers. The others were Otto from a group called Time Squad, Chester Mc Badbat and a bald kid known as Johnny 2x4. Eddy looked up to see who it was, and he immediately freaked out "ACK! TIFFANY!"

The others noticed and immediately got nervous, no doubt because she was here about the photos. Tiffany immediately walked up to the desk glaring at the nervous Eddy, she then grabbed Eddy by the collar and pulled him closer "Any particular reason you allowed naked photos of me on those school newsletters?"

"W-We didn't have a choice!" said the panicked Eddy, "Mindy came here and forced us to submit those photos!"

"Forced you? How?" asked Tiffany looking confused.

"She said if we didn't, she would beat us all up! She may not be as strong as Mandy but she still packs a wallop." said Eddy calming down a bit.

"So she didn't seduce you or something?" asked Tiffany.

"She said I was too fat and ugly to be seduced, that's why she threatened me instead. S-Sorry ok? I'm a coward, but a greedy coward."

Tiffany soon let go of Eddy "Fine, then I have a little proposal for you. Get your cameras and follow me, I'll give you a scoop that'll blow the school's mind!"

Eddy looked at the others who shrugged their shoulders, he then faced Tiffany "So… you're not gonna hurt us?"

"If this was your idea then yes, but I know you better than that." said Tiffany looking calm "I know you can be a bit of a pig, I have seen you try to look up skirts before… ESPECIALLY MINE!" That part made Eddy lean back feeling scared "But I know you wouldn't humiliate girls like me. Now get your cameras and follow me, you're going to love this."

Ten minutes later Tiffany had entered one of the corridors, there she saw Mindy talking to Trixie and Veronica. Right behind Tiffany were the Eds, Otto, Chester and Johnny who each held a camera. "You actually got those nude photos of Tiffany on there?" asked Trixie looking surprised but had a smirk.

"Serves her right for mocking us." said Mindy crossing her arms looking smug "Saying comics books and videogames are better than make-up."

"I never said that." said the annoyed Tiffany, causing Mindy to turn around looking surprised to see her. Trixie and Veronica looked just as surprised themselves. "I said I'm a girl who likes comic books and videogames, if you like make-up then that's no bother to me, I just don't like it myself."

"Well a girl as popular and pretty as you shouldn't degrade yourself in those types of trash." said Mindy crossing her arms again. "So what are you gonna do, beg me to ge those photos off or something?"

"Actually I can just write a complaint and get them removed instantly." said Tiffany looking annoyed "But I plan to top that."

"You're seriously gonna put something on the news that can beat those nude photos?" asked Veronica looking confused.

Tiffany nodded and then grabbed Mindy by the shirt collar. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Get those cameras ready boys." said Tiffany looking at them with a smile. She then faced Trixie and Veronica "If either of you but it, I'll beat the crap outta both of you." Trixie and Veronica stepped back feeling scared.

Suddenly, Tiffany pulled Mindy closer and had kissed her on the lips, Mindy looked horrified, Trixie and Veronica looked shocked, and the boys immediately took as many photos as they could almost going rapid fire. Mandy, Gaz and Olga went around the corner with a few things in order to get her revenge, but as soon they saw what Tiffany was doing, they all immediately went the other way.

Tiffany then pushed Mindy away. Whilst Mindy looked disgusted, Tiffany had a small smirk. "Meh, I'd give you a five outta ten at most."

"You KISSED me?!" exclaimed Mindy as she rubbed her mouth.

Tiffany faced the boys "Go get those developed, and you better hurry before Mindy gets ya."

"W-We may need your word in this." said Edd looking a bit red in the face, he never expected that.

"Certainly, I'll catch you up. Now run." with that the boys immediately ran from the scene.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mindy screamed, she was about to chase after them but her feet felt frozen and she fell to the ground, she looked to see her feet were actually encased in a block of ice. She looked up to see Tiffany wave to her with an icy mist surrounding her hand.

Tiffany was about to follow the boys, but that was until Trixie and Veronica stepped forward and grabbed her arms and shoulders "Now hold it you. What makes you think you can mess with us popular girls?" asked the angry looking Trixie.

Tiffany simple chuckled, right before releasing electricity from her arms shocking Trixie and Veronica causing them to fall back with their hair spiked up and having dumbstruck looks on their faces. All three girls looked at Tiffany. "Fire… ice… lightning…" she said calmly before walking off in the same direction where the boys went to.

* * *

The next day, the school newsletter's top story was the photo of Tiffany kissing Mindy. But the photo had been edited to look as if Mindy was joining in. According to the newsletter Tiffany stated "I always thought she was really lovely, and had been charming me behind closed doors, I'm finally glad to have kissed a girl like her."

During lunchtime, we find Tiffany entering the corridors feeling much more pleased with herself than before, as she arrived at her locker, she noticed Mindy walking up to her looking furious. "You! I've never been so humiliated in all my life! Why'd you go and say we were a couple like that?!"

"For a few reasons…" said Tiffany looking smug, "First of all, you humiliated me first, so I got my own back, something like that will leave you scarred more than I will."

"But… you kissed me!" said Mindy losing her patience more. "How are you still smiling?! You kissed a girl!"

Tiffany moved away from her locker and kicked it open, once it did a huge pile of love letters reaching from the bottom to the top of the locker flew out making a massive pile. Mindy grew shocked to see this, that was far more than anything her, Trixie or Veronica got combined.

"I could've just beaten you up, but you would've recovered from that, so not only did I humiliate you on the newsletters like you did to me, I became the most popular girl in the school practically over night. That's something you or your friends are never gonna recover from so easily." she then tapped the side of her head gently with her index finger "IQ of a hundred and forty."

Mindy had a combination of hatred and fear all over her face, to have gone off worse than Tiffany and lose her popularity to the new girl was too much. So she ran off screaming. Tiffany chuckled to herself feeling great. She looked down at her pile of love letters and began to put them back into her locker while humming 'I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry' but that was until she noticed one particular love letter.

"Hm? Is this Buttercup's handwriting?"

The end for now.

* * *

Characters that have appeared.

Mindy is from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Pictured in a more anime-like style as usual.

Trixie Tang, Veronica and Tootie are from Fairly Odd Parents. More anime-like style too, funny how the main character, Timmy Turner is yet to appear.

Dib Membrane is from Invader Zim. Didn't really get too much screen time but I'll be sure to give him more in future chapters.

Ms Keane is from Powerpuff Girls, she barely got any screen time though.

Mable Pines is from Gravity Falls, again she didn't receive as much screen time either. I can't give everyone screen time but I'll see what I can do.

Phineas and Isabella are from Phineas and Ferb. In this series their love is already announced to each other.

Otto is from Time Squad, again barely any screen time. Don't worry, he's set to have more in future chapters.

Johnny 2x4 is from Ed, Edd n Eddy. I'll be sure to give him more screen time too.


End file.
